The Shrine of Friendship Never Shall Die
by FurtherIllumination
Summary: Les Amis (plus Eponine, Cosette, and Musichetta) are all in college and face struggles as events in each of their lives try to bring them down. Still, they try to fight for the greater good, even as others try to stop them. Regardless, Les Amis keep up their crazy shenanigins and keep a light heart to see the best of it Eponine/ Enjolras, Marius/Cosette, and more to come. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my first story. I usually just read on this site so I hope this isn't terrible! I always try and write stories, but then I think they are crap and I erase one. So here's the first one I thought was suitable and I hope you enjoy! I'm really not expecting much response (Or any at all) But if you liked this, please tell me what you think! In this story there will be lots of humor, friendship, serious topics, and some romance. I haven't figured out who I want to pair so bear with me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. I also don't own a sonic screwdriver, but I wish I did.**

Jehan strolled through the hallways of Saint Michelle University, anxious to get to his next class. For some unknown reason, the fates looked upon Les Amis de I'ABC and managed to group them all into one class together. Poetry class. They were all quite confused when they got their schedules at the beginning of the year because 1) The entire school staff knew of the groups loud and crazy antics and were confused as to why they would ever be put in the same class, and 2) Half of them swore they didn't sign up for Poetry that year. Nevertheless, they didn't complain.

Jehan was incredibly happy because that day, for they were having somewhat of a poetry reading in class. Each student was tasked to write a poem about something they loved, and they were read to the class. Professor Fantine, Cosette's mother, actually got the idea from Jehan when he suggested it, and it seemed as if the class was actually excited about it. Except for maybe Grantaire who was never excited about anything but alcohol.

After a few twists and turns through the hallway, Jehan walked through the door of his class to find Eponine bent over in her seat tying her shoelaces that she said she stole from the President after he told her he liked them. He was confused by her answer, but he did like the floral pattern on them. He also found Marius gazing into Cosette's eyes, and Cosette reciprocating the action. Joly, he saw, was wiping down his desk with a cleansing wipe, and Musichetta was trying to pry the object from his fingers as Bossuet was trying to fix his phone which was bent at an unusual angle. He saw Feuilly take out his abundance of fans to show Bahorel who had a newly gained black eye. He realised that the only ones missing were Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Grantaire.

He ran over and plopped down next to Eponine and waited for the rest of Les Amis to make an appearance so class could start. Eponine sat up and yelped when she saw Jehan sitting next to her.

"When did you get there?" She cried as she clutched her hand to her chest, her eyes wide.

"OH," Jehan replied turning to Eponine with a smile, "I just got here, and I thought, 'What better company, to keep than the one of Eponine, her eyes like ebony, and her friendship that means to me, as much as a zebra loves its stripes.'"

She threw her head back and laughed, her brown locks flying through the air. "That was beautiful, Jehan."

"Why thank you, mademoiselle. The only things that do go through my head are related to poetry, you know."

"Yes, we know, my little poet." She said and pinched his cheeks. Most people would be offended if someone pinched their cheeks, but not Jehan. He treasured each sign of affection he got from Eponine. Not because he liked her, because he didn't, but because she rarely showed affection to anyone but Gavroche, her little brother.

Just then, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre walked through the classroom doors and sat down around Eponine and Jehan.

"Hey," They greeted each other. Well, all except Enjolras, who still had his head in a textbook, highlighting passages. He sat down next to Eponine without even looking up. Eponine turned to look over to the other boys and saw Jehan wiggling his eyebrows at her and Enjolras. She knew that he was already forming romantic poetry in his mind as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, marvelous Eponine," Courfeyrac cried, as he fell to his knees and took one of her hands in his, "The sun does not compare to your light, and neither does the moon compare to your beauty." He paused for a moment and kissed her hand, "If thou hast only made the decision to do me, the life of mine would be complete." He dramatically fell onto his back as if he had been shot.

"Get up, you idiot." Eponine laughed. She managed to kick him hard from under her desk and he made an 'oomph' sound as he got up.

"Ouch, Eps! That hurt!" He complained, rubbing his side.

"Sorry, I didn't think I could ruin your pride more than you already did there." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh," Combeferre interrupted. "Just sit down, Courfeyrac. Sorry 'Ponine."

She replied with a laugh. "Maybe we need to get him a leash," She teased.

Jehan began writing little poetry ideas after observing his friends. They were usually the inspiration for his writing. He couldn't ask for better variety of personalities and moods for him to use in his poetry. In fact, the poem he had written for this assignment was about his friends.

"Whatcha doing there, flower boy?" He heard someone in front of him sneer. He looked up to see Hadley Javert, the most ruthless inspector's son, and someone he didn't like. At all. That was saying something because Jehan was considered one of the gentlest souls on campus.

"What do you want, Hadley?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Oh nothing." Hadley replied with a sneer on his face.

Jehan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Hadley."

Suddenly, all of Jehan's books were knocked off of his desk and crushed to the floor. Eponine jumped out of her seat, as well as Enjolras and Bahorel. The other Amis were too stunned at the sight beginning to unfold before them. Eponine wasted no time pinning him against the wall with her forearm over his neck.

"You jerk," She hissed in a deadly tone, "You think you're better than us? Well you're wrong. You will never, and I repeat never, get the better of us. You better watch yourself you ignorant asshole, because if I ever see you do anything like that to anyone again, I will personally make it my mission to destroy every ounce of happiness you could ever possibly know. I have connections and I have seen things you could only imagine in your nightmares."

Eponine became aware of her surroundings once again when Enjolras put his hand around her arm. "C'mon, 'Ponine," He coaxed, "He's not worth it."

She nodded, but with one final push against the wall, she let him go. She turned around and saw the rest of the Amis helping Jehan pick up his things and Bahorel clenching his fist beside her. With Enjolras' hand still on her arm, she leaned against Bahorel as they began to walk back over to their seats.

"Hey, Eponine!" She heard Hadley shout. She glared and turned towards the black-haired little shit picking himself up off the floor.

"Montparnasse misses you." He continued with a satisfied smirk. Everyone in the room froze anticipating the next move. Les Amis knew about Eponine's past and her issues with her father's gang, and one of their members Montparnasse. Eponine took a deep breath, and looked at Bahorel whose jaw was clenched in anger. She nodded at him, and pulled Enjolras back to their seats. Enjolras had managed to wrap his arm around her waist and pulled her close in comfort because she always shuddered at the reminders of her past. As they walked away, she heard the sound of Bahorel's fist colliding with Hadley's jaw.

Bahorel quickly turned and walked back to his chair and sat down as Hadley rubbed his jaw and picked himself up off of the floor. All of Les Amis were back in their seats and acting like nothing happened. The only sign that anything happened were the kind smiles sent Jehan's way, and the comfort of Eponine's reassuring hand in his. He smiled and leaned against her shoulder and began playing with her hair as Cosette began to braid his. He replayed the entire exchange in awe. He was astounded at the lengths his friends went to protect and love each other.

After a few seconds, Professor Fantine walked into the room and saw Hadley on the floor. With a puzzled look on her face, she asked, "Hadley, why on earth are you on the floor?"

There was a collective chuckle around the room. Even some of Hadley's friends laughed along. "Professor Fantine, well, what happened was that those-"

He was quickly cut off by Cosette who jumped from her seat and cried, "Mom!"

The delicate blonde ran over to her mother carrying a small tupperware container with cookies. "Papa sent me with cookies for you and my friends," She said, gesturing to Les Amis, "So here are yours!" Cosette finished with a sweet and innocent smile at Fantine.

Fantine looked astounded. "Thank you darling!" She said, hugging her daughter, "But we have to start class now."

"Okay, Mama." Cosette said and smiled once more at her mother before making her way back to her seat. Hadley was left with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"You may continue, Mr. Javert." Professor Fantine stated.

"Nevermind," Hadley said softly, clearly defeated as he sat back down in his seat.

As Fantine began class, Eponine turned around to Cosette and whispered with a smile, "You sneaky, bitch! I love you! That was amazing!"

Cosette quietly laughed and said, "Thanks! I only learn from the best!" She winked and turned back to the front of the room to listen to her mom starting class.

Then to everyone's surprise, Grantaire staggered through the classroom doors, holding a water bottle that probably didn't have water in it.

"'Sup, Professor F." He said casually with a finger gun in her direction.

Fantine rolled her eyes at the drunk with a smile and said, "Sit down, Grantaire. We are in class."

"Aye, Captian!" Grantaire replied in mock salute and sat down with the rest of Les Amis.

After Fantine turned back around to write the agenda on the bored, Grantaire whispered to Enjolras, "What did I miss?"

In reply, Enjolras scoffed and said, "A lot. We will fill you in later at the Musian."

"Umm... okay then." Grantaire replied uncertainly.

Fantine then started to explain what they were doing today. "So, as you are aware, last week, I told you all to write a poem about something you love! So we are all going to share!" She jumped and clapped her hands, and it was then obvious that she was, indeed the mother of Cosette.

"So, who wants to go first?" She asked cheerily.

There was a collective silence in the room.

With a roll of her eyes, she said, "If no one volunteers, I will voluntell you to go."

Sighing, Grantaire stood up and began with, "Fine, if you are all being wussies, I'll go first."

"Thank you, Grantaire," Fantine replied gratefully, "You may begin."

After rummaging around in his backpack, Grantaire withdrew a crumpled piece of paper and began to read.

_"I don't very often think_

_But I do like to drink_

_My friends try to get my to stop_

_And now looking at the clock_

_It's 5 minutes before class_

_And if I don't write this poem_

_I'll look like an ass_

_And right now, I'm probably drunk_

_Oh well, I guess I'll just flunk."_

And with that, Grantaire sat back down and took a swig from his water bottle.

"Okay," Fantine started uncomfortably, "That was, um, good Grantaire. So, I'm just going to set up a meeting with the counselor for you, and, um, Marius! Thank you for volunteering to go next!"

Clearing his throat and standing up, Marius began,

_"A heart full of lov-_"

"No one cares about your lonely soul, Marius!" Interrupted his poem.

"ANYWAYS," Marius said, annoyed,

_"A heart full of love_

_A heart full of you_

_one single look and then I knew_

_Do I dream?_

_I'm awake."_

With his eyes on Cosette, he sat back down and took her hand and kissed it. Making a gagging sound, Bahorel announced, "That's it! Get ready for a real poem guys."

_"The first rule of fight club_

_Is don't talk about fight club_

_But how can I keep silent_

_When this fun is so violent_

_The thrill of winning a match_

_And getting an eye- patch_

_Is great"_

He bowed and sat back down. The rest of the class period continued like. Joly wrote about health, Eponine wrote about Gavroche, Courfeyrac wrote about... Let's not go there... And Enjolras passionately rhymed about justice, and then it was finally Jehan's turn to read his poem.

He meekly stood up and pulled out his paper, cleared his throat and began quietly.

_"They protect me and hold me close_

_And no matter what, they never let go_

_Each one has their own story_

_And each and everyone loves me_

_One of them struggles but stays afloat_

_Another always has a positive note_

_There is one who is delicate like a lark_

_And a certain one will drink in the park_

_Some of them rave about justice_

_And lots of them are a nuisance_

_They call themselves Les Amis de I'ABC_

_And they are, indeed, my family."_

After Jehan finished his poem, all of Les Amis stood up and clapped for him, giving him hugs.

"Okay! Class dismissed!" Fantine announced before sitting down at her desk.

"You guys know what that means, right?" Feuilly asked, then they all yelled, "TO THE CAFE MUSAIN!" And ran out the door.

"Wait! I need to study for next weeks final!" Enjolras objected. They all groaned and pushed him out the doors.

**A/N: So that's that. I will (maybe) continue this, so tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am so happy for the response I got to this story! I wasn't expecting anything and I got followers and reviews! I'm so incredibly thankful to all of you who read my story! So here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. I really had no idea where to go with this story, so it took a little bit to decide where I wanted to go and what I wanted to achieve, so if you have any ideas or suggestions, I'm definitely open to any you have! Again, thanks so much! Virtual hugs to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. I also don't own a cloak of invisibility. I wish I did though!**

The rowdy group of friends burst through the doors of the Cafe Musain. Musichetta's father actually owned the small shop so it was frequently at the disposal of Les Amis. They all filed over their regular area that consisted of couches and beanbag chairs in the far right corner of the Musain. They all plopped down in their designated spots of Marius and Cosette one of the love seats, Enjolras, Eponine, Combeferre and Feuilly in the beanbag chairs around the dark, mahogany colored coffee table. Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Jehan sat on one of the brown leather couches, and Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta sat in the identical one across from it. That only left Bahorel in the armchair across from Marius and Cosette. He often complained about the seating because he claimed that the couple always being in his line of sight made him want to throw up.

"So then, Eponine was like, 'bitch don't mess with me' and then I swear, he peed his pants!" Courfeyrac tended to dramatize his stories, but he was filling in Grantaire on what "actually" happened before he came into class. The group laughed as Eponine rolled her eyes.

"You were as scary as crap, 'Ponine!" Bahorel commented.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She brushed off his comment.

As Bahorel, Courfeyrac, and Jehan filled in Grantaire, the rest of the group, per Enjolras' suggestion, were studying for next week's finals. When they studied together, you would often hear things like:

"Wait, Enjolras, how the bloody hell did you get 54? I got 136!"

"Then Sherlock jumped off the building and I screamed so loud it woke my my neighbors in the apartment next to mine!"

"And those are the symptoms for appendicitis!"

"I had to work to different jobs at the same time! I was running back and forth from both stores! It was awful!"

"Cosette's hair is so shiny and soft! And she's so beautiful-"

"No one cares about your lonely soul, Marius!"

"But, Cosette! I thought you loved me too!"

So their study session was spent along those lines, where Enjolras, Eponine, Combeferre, and Feuilly were the only ones studying which, was why they had monopoly on the coffee table (Not literally. They weren't actually playing monopoly).

With a yawn and a stretch of her arms over her head, she turned around and asked, "Hey 'Chetta, will you come with me to the kitchen and get some coffee for me? You're the only one I trust to make me that heavenly liquid." She smiled adoringly at the petite redhead in hope that it will give her more incentive to make her coffee.

"My darling, with that flattery, of course I will make you coffee! Come along, Pond." Musichetta replied. And with that, Musichetta helped the small brunette out of her bean bag chair and they made their way to the kitchen.

After making sure that the two girls were out of earshot, Grantaire turned to Enjolras. "So what's going on between you and our makeshift group mother?" He asked, referring to Eponine.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and replied, "Nothing, Grantaire. We're just friends."

He then buried his head in his textbook once more, but Grantaire pressed on. "C'mon Mr. Stoic Man. We know you have eyes, are capable of feelings, and are in possession of the parts needed to reproduce, so how do you actually feel about Eponine?"

"Yeah, Apollo! Grantaire has a point." Feuilly added.

"Feuilly! Of all people, I thought you would be on my side!" Enjolras exclaimed.

"Sorry, dude." Feuilly shrugged.

"Ah, young love." Jehan said dreamily. "Love is for the garden of the young. It surrounds you and fills your lungs. Every breath you take is one of magic, so beautiful. So tragic."

"I don't love her guys. She's just a friend." Enjolras protested, running a hand through his blonde curls.

"Whatever you say, boss man," Courfeyrac said, "And anyways, do you really think she'd go for him if the flat out refused me?"

"Yes, I actually could believe that," Combeferre stated, "Unlike you, Enjolras doesn't constantly flirt with her and beg for her to sleep with him."

Courfeyrac just scoffed and said, "Whatever."

Rolling his eyes, Enjolras turned back to his law textbook. He had finals coming up, and a distraction was not welcome, yet, somehow thoughts of Eponine kept coming to his mind. He tried to push them away, but they would never relent. Darn his friends for planting that seed in his brain. They had been teasing him for months now. Never in front of her, but whenever her back was turned, they would send knowing glances his way along with dramatic pelvic thrusts, to his discomfort. He didn't really know how he felt towards Eponine. He knew that she was a good friend and was definitely gorgeous, but she was guarded. There was so much of her that he, along with the others, didn't know of her past. They knew a little bit of her father and his gang, but she never shared the whole story. It was a touchy subject so they never asked. Even knowing that she could take care of herself, he was oddly protective of her. When he saw the fear in her eyes at the mention of Montparnasse, he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and take her somewhere no one could touch her. He couldn't explain why, and he was scared to delve further into the subject. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, clearing his mind of those thoughts. He flipped the page of his textbook, leaving those ideas on the former page.

Then the bell signaling a new customer to the Musain rang obnoxiously loud, disrupting Enjolras' thoughts, as well as any studying the friends were trying to accomplish. They didn't think anything of it until they heard a loud clash come from behind them.

They whirled around to see the last person they wished to see. Hadley and his friends Joey, Mark, Tony, Rick, and Maurice were animatedly arguing with Eponine and Musichetta. The latter of the two girls looked ready to castrate each and every one of the boys in front of her. They waltzed into her father's Cafe acting like they owned the place and cornered Eponine, who had walked out of the kitchen before her. As soon as Musichetta saw them walk through the doors and head towards Eponine, she shot out of the kitchen like a panther, ready to protect her friend.

"What the hell do you want?" Musichetta demanded.

Hadley turned with a sickening grin plastered onto his face.

"Oh nothing , Musichetta. We just came for a little talk. Right, boys?" He replied. The rest of his little posse nodded their heads in unison. Musichetta rolled her eyes and pushed her way through to stand next to Eponine.

"You said you wanted to talk, so speak." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"You see, I'm getting tired of you and your friends making fools of me. So I think it's high time you all learn your place," He said. Musichetta wished she could slap that silly smirk off his stupid face. She resisted, knowing she will get her turn to do that probably within the next ten minutes.

With an annoyed sigh, Musichetta drawled, "And by that you mean, what exactly?"

Hadley and his group began to chuckle. With a sly grin spreading across his face, Hadley said, "What I mean, is that me and my group are going to ruin your lives." He turned to Eponine and said, "Is that _clear enough_ for you, you whore?"

There it was, what Musichetta was waiting for. She pulled her arm back, and with a loud smack, her hand collided with his cheek leaving a red hand print on its surface.

"Call my friend a whore again, and much worse will happen to you than a slap. Is that _clear enough_ for you, you bastard?" Musichetta hissed.

Eponine pulled her friend back and whispered in her ear, "Thanks, 'Chetta."

Musichetta took a deep breath, and noticed in the corner of her eye the boys and Cosette coming to their rescue. She saw the group of shitty personalities in front of her and exchange confused looks like they were deer caught in headlights.

"You're going to regret that, bitch." Hadley hissed as he clutched his cheeks and backed out of the cafe. "Don't forget that I have connections that you don't want to mess with."

With that, they turned around and made their way out of the cafe.

Musichetta and Eponine turned to the rest of the group who were now surrounding them, wanting to know what just happened.

"Well, that shit-face came in here to tell us that he and his little buddies were going to try and ruin our lives. Then he called Eps a whore so I slapped that little pug face of his and he crawled out with his tail between his legs spewing some crap about how he had, 'connections'' Musichetta told them. Throughout the entire exchange, Eponine was silent, looking down into her coffee cup. Her hands were shaking and the black liquid was sloshing back and forth in the styrofoam cup. She tried to keep them from shaking but they wouldn't until she felt larger, soft ones covering her own. Eponine looked up to Enjolras looking down at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay, 'Ponine?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. Eponine looked around to see the rest of Les Amis looking at her as well with the same look on their faces. She turned around, pulling away from Enjolras, and set the cup on the table behind her.

In a quiet voice, she said, "He mentioned my father's gang to me. He said that I was a whore and that my father was going to find me and drag me back to the gutter from where I came from."

They all gasped. Cosette brought her hands to her mouth and her eyes began to water. She had never seen her friend in such a state.

"I'm sure he doesn't even know your father, Eps." Combeferre said, "He probably just said that to scare you."

"You don't understand!" Eponine cried, tears forming in her eyes, "He was serious! He said that Azelma was going to be there to help me get dressed for Montparnasse!" She spat the last word out as if it were poison. "He knew about Azelma! Nobody knows about Azelma! And he knew about Montparnasse! No one, besides you guys, know about Montparnasse! And even you don't understand what he did! What my father did!"

Eponine began to shake. Tears were streaming down her face, as she started to hyperventilate. Suddenly strong arms were around her and she started to sob. She turned into the warm embrace, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Okay guys, we all need to figure this out. But Eponine, we promise, we won't let anyone hurt you any more." A voice from above her said. She looked up to see Enjolras looking at her. She nodded at him, and hid her face in his chest again, inhaling his calming scent.

"Let's all head back to me and Enjolras's apartment. Eponine, do you think you could explain to us exactly what you mean?" Combeferre asked. Eponine turned around, pulling away from Enjolras and nodded.

Cosette pushed her way through her friends and wrapped Eponine in her arms, stroking her hair. "It's okay, sweetie. We're going to get through this together. Okay?"

Eponine looked up at her friend and nodded. And with that, the group made their way out of the Musain, unaware that their lives were about to get a lot messier than they expected.

**A/N: So that happened! I'm sorry if you guys started reading this thinking that everything will be rainbows and cuddles and fluff. Sorry to disappoint I also apologize if anyone seems OOC. I know, Enjolras actually looking concerned for anything besides revolution? Whaaaaaat? Witchcraft! And I promise that there will be other conflicts besides Eponine and her past. That will all be described in the next chapter, but I promise, you will see other conflicts with other characters later on in the story. Don't worry! I have a plan! kinda...**

**Anyways, tell me what you think! If you have any ideas, I'm totally open to hearing from you! Again, thanks SO SO SO much for all of the response! I love it!**

**Okay, I'm done! Ta ta for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took a longer time thank usual to update! I'll try and make up for it by giving you another chapter faster than this one! I was out of town so I wasn't able to find lots of time to write! So, in this chapter there is Eponine's story. I promise that this entire story won't center around her, but she does have one of the biggest plot lines. You guys will see the conflicts of different characters soon. I don't what the Patron to show up ****_just yet,_**** but they will make an appearance soon.**

**Also, this chapter includes mentions of abuse and such. Just warning you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. I also don't own a unicorn. (Fun fact: I group of unicorns are called a blessing!)**

They all arrived back at Combeferre and Enjolras's apartment. The rain, pouring hard, pounded against the windows as Les Amis sat in the living room awaiting Eponine's testimony. She sat on the couch, hands curled around a warm mug of hot chocolate. Cosette sat on her right, giving her the comfort and peace that only she could. On her left sat Enjolras who had not left her side since they left the cafe. All of her friends sat before her on the floor and in chairs besides Courfeyrac, who had gone to pick up Gavroche.

She looked up from her cup and cleared her throat, "Um, sorry for breaking down at the Cafe on you guys," She said sheepishly, "I usually don't do that."

"We know, 'Ponine," Feuilly said, "You hardly ever let us know when you feel hurt."

"I know. It's just the way I was raised, you know? I was never allowed to show any weakness, and I guess I forgot that you guys wouldn't judge me for it." She replied.

Cosette took her hand in hers and squeezed it. "We would never, ever judge you for something you couldn't control. I promise, we wouldn't think any less of you after you tell us, okay?"

Eponine nodded in reply before taking a deep breath and starting, "My family and I were relatively wealthy when I was younger. We owned a small motel and it had a pretty good income. Back then my family and I were happy. I was daddy's little girl." She smiled faintly at the memory before her eyes turned dark and clouded over and she picked up her story once more, "It was all going well before my parents started scamming people for more money. They would switch out bags and steal things from the dinner tables, and soon, the motel gained a horrible reputation. That was about the time Cosette came to live with us."

The rest of the people in the room looked at Eponine and Cosette in confusion. They had no idea that they knew each other before they became roommates freshman year.

"But why?" Bossuet asked.

"Well," Cosette began to explain, "My mother was incredibly poor after my biological father left her after having me, and no one would hire a single mother. So she gave me to the Thenardiers to look after until she could come and get me after having a stable income. Other things, you don't need to know, but she became ill, and that was when my Papa, Jean, came and got me and brought me to my mother. He saved her life, and soon she got better and they fell in love. I didn't see Eponine until freshman year when we were roommates."

Their friends nodded, so Eponine began to continue her story, "Well, my parents treated Cosette horribly while she was in our care. I saw what they were doing to her, and I couldn't believe that they would treat a young girl, who was my age, so horribly and treat me like a princess. So I began to smuggle her bread and better clothes when I was sure that my parents would never see. Azelma wasn't as kind, because she followed after our parent's examples. She was much more compassionate than our parents though. Anyways, a few years after Cosette came to stay with us, a man came to collect her but my parents wouldn't let her go so easily. They made him pay a lot of money to take her away, but I was so happy she got the chance at a good life." She looked over at Cosette and the two girls shared a brief smile before Eponine continued.

"After that, it all went downhill. We lost the motel, and when I was 11, we moved into the city and lived in a trashy apartment with my parents, Azelma, and Gavroche who was just born. My parents started drinking and my father got involved in a gang called the Patron-Minette. I was left to take care of Gav and Azelma while my parent did nothing but continued to drink and steal. I tried to raise the both of them the best I could, because they never had a good parenting example. My parents didn't care about me, 'Zelma, or Gav, but cared about what we could do for them. They hated it when Gav cried, and when they got drunk, they would go and try to beat him! He was a newborn! He couldn't take that kind of beating, so I took it for him. I got him to stop crying and would step in the way of Gav and my Father. He was so drunk, and didn't care who he beat. He just wanted to take the frustration out. I learned to defend myself as I grew up. Around the same time, my Father upped the ranks of the Patron-Minette and was in charge of most things and had me start participating in their scams. At first it was just watching out for the police while they did their thing, but then, as time wore on, when I was about 17, Azelma was 15, and Gav was 6 he began to get much more greedy. He was drinking more, and wanted more money, so he had me start scamming and stealing too. I told him that was all I'd ever do, and for some unbeknown reason, he didn't push me, but he didn't stop making me his punching bags for his men. After a scam gone wrong, them would come home drunk, corner me and, well, um, things would go from there. After they left, Gav and Azelma would help me to bandage my wounds.

"Then on my graduation day, things got really bad. The Patron was caught during one of their robberies and a few of the guys were arrested. By then, my life was in shambles. You could see scars all over my body, and I awoke with nightmares every night, and I usually skipped meals so Azelma and Gavroche could eat. Well, that night, I came home from graduation to find the gang in my living room. They were all clearly drunk. There were bottles strewn across the floor and I remember thinking, How the hell am I going to clean all this up with the beating I'm more than likely going to get tonight? Well, it was that night that I got the worst beating ever before. I won't go into the details of that night, but they aren't good ones. That night, when his gong was done with me, I had broken ribs, knife wounds along my arms and stomach, and even after that, he handed me over to Montparnasse, and-" She cut off her long testimony, tears in her eyes. She brought her hands to her mouth and shut her eyes as tight as possible. She leaned into the comforting touch of someone's arms around her. She inhaled a familiar scent of cinnamon and parchment which calmed her breathing.

"What happened after that, 'Ponine?" Marius whispered softly. That earned him a groan and a few curse words him way.

"Gosh, Marius! Can you be any more dense?" Bahorel complained, rolling his eyes.

"Are you for real?!" Musichetta explained.

"I'm not drunk enough to listen to you, Marius," Gartaire groaned, taking another sip from his bottle.

Many more complaints like this surfaced at Marius, who was confused because he didn't know what he did.

Cosette rolled her eyes, and lowered herself from the couch and into her boyfriend's lap. She brushed his hair back and told him, "Dear, you are just so dense sometimes."

The rest of them howled with laughter. Eponine, in her state even grinned a bit, and even the marble man cracked a smile.

Enjolras, his arms still around Eponine whispered to her, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

She turned to him, "I have to. I owe it to you guys."

"You owe us nothing, 'Ponine." He replied.

Eponine sighed. She shook her head at him, "If you guys might get tangled up in my Father's gang for me, I feel obligated to tell you what they are capable of and why I left."

He nodded. Eponine turned back to her friends, who had anxiously waited for Eponine to continue on.

She took another deep breath and began the end of her story, "Well, you guys can infer what he did to me that night," Her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears. As they spilled down her face, she wiped them away and continued, "I was unconscious for days after that, Gav and Azelma tending to my wounds. As soon as I was healed enough, I took Gavroche with me and ran. I begged Azelma to come with me, but she told me she couldn't. She said that she still had some hope that our parents would come to themselves and love us once more. I begged and begged, but she refused. I told her to come and find me if it ever got too bad. I told her that if anything happened to her, that I would never forgive myself. She just smiled at me and said goodbye. She told me not to ever come back, or Father would kill me. I knew she told the truth, so I never did, but it took everything in me to leave her. A day never goes by that I don't think of her. So after Gav and I left, I went to college and he stayed at a small church with a Bishop who helped me the first years I was alone." She smiled at the thought of the old man briefly, but continued, "So, then after freshman year, Gav came to live with me and Cosette. Since the day I left, I haven't heard heard from them since. And I don't plan to either, unless somehow, Azelma finds me. But that's my past, that, if Hadley is going to follow through with his threat, will catch up with me soon."

The others sat there in silence, looking up at her with a strange face of compassion, love, sorrow, and admiration.

There were no sounds until Grantaire piped up, "Well, shit man! And I thought I was messed up."

That earned him a smack on the back of the head from Bahorel.

Jehan, with tears in his eyes, stood up, and ran over to Eponine, jumping into her lap, folding his arms around her, sobbing, "Eponine! I'm so sorry!"

He managed to get those words out between his crying and sniffling.

Eponine just smiled and stroked his hair, "It's okay, Jehan. I wouldn't be who I am today without that."

He continued to cry in her arms as Musichetta crooned, "I'm so sorry sweetie, I had no idea."

'Yeah, 'Ponine," Joly said, "And, out of curiosity," He began awkwardly, scraping his head, "Did you ever get any of those broken bones set correctly? I don't want them to cause you pain when you get older."

Eponine just laughed and said, "Guys, I'm not a freaking porcelain doll. No, Joly, I never did, and Jehan, I love you, but please, get off of me."

Jehan complied, still wiping tears from his face, and Joly had gone a bit red.

"So why have we never heard of this 'Azelma' before now?" Combeferre asked.

"Well," Eponine replied, "I don't like to mention her. I hate remembering that I left her behind so I've never mentioned her to you all. Gosh, she'd be around 18 or 19 now."

Then suddenly, the door flew open and Courfeyrac with a little 10 year old Gavroche in his arms.

"'Ponine!" Gavroche cried, climbing down from Courfeyrac's arms.

"Hey Gav," She smiled as he jumped into her lap. Ruffling his hair, she asked, "So how was school?"

"Ugh," He whined, 'It was so boring! I hate math!"

She just laughed and smiled at him. She heard Jehan in the back complain, "Why does he get to sit in your lap, but not me?"

"Well, Jehan," She said with a laugh, "He is a 10 year old, and you are a grown man."

They all laughed as Jehan frowned into his lap. You could easily tell he was trying to hide a smile.

"Okay, then," Grantaire announced standing up, "I'm getting another drink. I don't know how I lasted this long with an empty bottle."

"Fill me in?" Courfeyrac asked, following him to the kitchen.

Grantaire nodded and said, "Sure, why not?"

After they left, Gavroche pulled on Eponine's sleeve and told her with big eyes, "I wanna watch a movie, and Combeferre and Enjolras always have the superhero movies. Can we watch one?"

Eponine looked around at her friends, who all shrugged.

"Why not?" Bossuet asked.

"What movie?" Eponine asked.

"Wolverine!" He cried, "He has the really big, awesome claws!"

Everyone laughed as Gavroche curved his fingers and growled like a lion.

"Chill, dude!" Bahorel laughed, "This is Wolverine, not The Lion King!"

After a spontaneous drinking contest with Grantaire in the kitchen, Courfeyrac stumbled into the living to find a lot of sleeping elephants. After further inspection and lots of squinting, he realized that they were, indeed, not elephants but his friends, much to his dismay. Regardless, he curled up to a figure which looked like Jehan. He knew that the young poet wouldn't really care, so he laid his head across his stomach and soon fell into unconsciousness.

The quiet calling of her name awoke Eponine to find everyone asleep on the floor with Gavroche in her lap. She turned around towards the voice and found herself still wrapped in Enjolras's embrace.

"Do you want to take Gavroche to sleep in my room?" Enjolras asked her.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked groggily, still half asleep.

He nodded, "Of course not."

"Okay, if you insist." She replied before picking up the young boy curled around her torso. Gavroche made a small sound of protest as she lifted him to rest on her shoulder, but he soon fell back asleep and began to snore.

She tiptoed around the sleeping college students and made her way down the hall to Enjolras's room. The opened the bedroom door to find a it very neat and pristine. There was a white desk with papers and textbooks neatly stacked. A bookshelf lined the left wall. She saw plenty of classics that she loved, such as A Tale of Two Cities, Great Expectations, and others. She smiled as she pulled the covers and tucked Gavroche in. She kissed his forehead and backed away to the door frame and watched her little brother sleep. He was faintly smiling in his sleep, and looked peaceful. She couldn't help but think of the dramatic difference between this and their past. He was healthy and happy now, and that was all that mattered to her.

She turned around and made her way back to the living room where she found Enjolras still awake on the couch.

"Thanks for letting him sleep in your room." She whispered as she sat down.

"It's no problem." He replied, yawning. He rubbed his eyes and laid back down. He unconsciously wrapped Eponine in his arms and pulled her down with him. By then, he was already, for the most part, out of it. Eponine, close to sleep herself, just laughed, closed her eyes, and reveled in his warmth. She burrowed her head into his chest and soon fell into a peaceful sleep, surrounded by his comfort.

**A/N: So I hope you all didn't hate that chapter. I know, I know, there was a lot of explaining to do there, but I hope it cleared up some things. Also, before you ask, I didn't feel comfortable with just coming out and having Eponine say she was raped. Even writing that there made me feel uncomfortable. I hate that, but I felt it was necessary, so don't hate me! But to make up for it, I had a bit more Eponine/Enjolras in there! I hope he wasn't too OOC for you guys! Anyways, thanks! I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I thought that I've been to harsh and mean to the characters, so I decided to give them a little break. So here is a (mostly) stress-free chapter for you guys.**

**In other news, ****_EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NEWS_****. Like, really****_ READ THIS PARAGRAPH_****. I will be going to camp for the next week, so I will not be able to update. The next possible chance will be around a week from now. I'm also involved with my school's summer musical and as soon as I get back, we are chopping down on rehearsals, so I might not get to update as frequently as I would like. But I'm not abandoning this story. I will try and get an update to you as soon as I get back, so bear with me. **

**That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. I also don't have a white picket fence and 2.5 grandchildren. (Gold stars to those who understood that reference)**

Jehan woke up to the delightful smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting in from the kitchen. He opened his eyes to find Courfeyrac sleeping with head on his stomach. His eyes were closed, and he snored lightly, making Jehan giggle. He gently lifted Courfeyrac's head and replaced his own stomach with a pillow. He ruffled Courfeyrac's dark curls before tiptoeing into the kitchen to see Cosette dancing around gracefully while making coffee. He saw Musichetta sitting on the counter, so he decided to jump up and join her.

"Morning, 'Chetta." He said cheerily.

"Hey, Jehan," Musichetta yawed, wiping the sleep from her eyes, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," He replied, "But when I woke up, I found a sleeping Courf on my stomach."

Cosette, listening in on the conversation, chuckled and said, "I can imagine that. He's a very affectionate person. Even while he's half-conscious."

They all laughed softly and made quiet small talk, awaiting the rest of Les Amis as Cosette made scrambled eggs. Bahorel soon stumbled into the kitchen, his hand over his eyes, trying to block the light. He groaned and sat down at the dark brown kitchen table and laid his head down, throwing his arms over the top of his head.

"Ugh," He groaned, "Why am I awake at this ungodly hour?"

Musichetta chuckled, "Sweetie, it's 11 o'clock."

"My point exactly," Bahorel retorted, not bothering to lift his head from the table.

Just then, they hear a scuffle and the loud sound of a door banging open and closed. They all turned around to find Combeferre, waking up, looking confused.

"What was that?" Cosette asked Combeferre.

"Um, I think that while he was in the kitchen last night, Courf drank a bit too much." He replied, scratching his head.

"I wonder how that happened." Musichetta pondered sarcastically.

They looked around to see most of their friends still asleep in the living room in very predictable places. Grantaire was huddled in a corner, caressing an empty bottle, Joly and Bossuet were lying on the floor, tangled in each other's limbs. Feuilly was in a position that made him look like a snail with his butt up in the air, but with his head turned sideways, his cheek probably indented with the pattern on the carpet. Marius was also on the floor, holding a pillow, stroking it in his sleep while muttering something that sounded a lot similar to "Cosette." Then their eyes landed on Eponine and Enjolras, still wrapped in each other's arms, spooning on the couch.

Jehan sighed, and dreamily commented, "They look so peaceful"

"Yeah," Musichetta replied, "He hasn't left her side since Hadley bothered her in class."

Combeferre added, "I wish he would just man up and ask her out already."

"They just look so cute together!" Cosette chimed, clapping her hands together, "I just can't wait for them to start dating."

"Yeah," Bahorel said, finally picking up his head from the kitchen table. "You all know that cutsy relationships make me want to vomit, no offense Cosette, but for real. They just need to make out already."

They all nodded in agreement, when they heard loud retching from the bathroom.

"I guess I'll go check on Couf." Jehan announced, before taking his leave and making his way to the bathroom.

He quietly walked to the bathroom, passing the two oblivious should-be couple. He shook his head as he softly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Courf? Can I come in?" He asked.

He heard a groan and took that as a yes as he turned the knob and opened the door. He saw a disheveled Courfeyrac on his knees, bent over the toilet bowl, his brown curls falling in his eyes. His face was quite pale, and he looked, for lack of a better word, like shit.

"Courf, you look like shit." Jehan said, leaning against the door, observing the scene,

Courfeyrac chuckled before heaving over the toilet once more. Jehan rushed to his side, and brushed Courfeyrac's hair back from his face as he rid his body of the alcohol he consumed the night before.

As soon as that wave of vomiting finished, he leaned against the pale, blue wall of the bathroom and groaned, "Why did I let Grantaire talk me into having a drinking contest?"

Jehan just laughed, rubbing the hungover boy's back and replied, "The world may never know."

Enjolras woke to the sounds of his obnoxious friends laughing and talking about something that he probably didn't care to know about. His eyes fluttered open and his breath hitched in his throat at the sight that lay before him. Eponine, a small smile on her face, lay wrapped in his arms, the sunlight breaking through the window shades danced across her olive skin. He gently brushed a chocolate curl from her face, and traced down her cheek with his finger tips. He suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away as if he had been electrocuted. Much to his dismay, the sudden movement caused Eponine to stir. She groaned and her eyes opened. Her chocolate brown eyes widened when she realized where she was and what position she was in. Her face flushed as she muttered, "Um... Good morning.'

He followed suit and stammered out, "Hi. Um, how did you sleep?'

Clearly uncomfortable with the situation, she replied, "Good, well, um, I'm going to get up. I think Cosette is making eggs and bacon."

"Yeah, of course," He said, as they untangled themselves. He noticed how cold he became as soon as she got up, and wished that she would come back. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that. He had finals coming up and didn't need distractions. He didn't know what he was feeling. Eponine made him feel different. He had always been distant, not really affectionate, marble, his friends called him. But when Eponine was around, he felt warm, he no longer felt like stone, and he was worried. He didn't want to feel that way. He didn't know anything other than closing himself off from those kinds of attachments. He never enjoyed feeling vulnerable, but she made him feel that way, and the most confusing part was, is that he didn't mind it all that much.

His inner monologue was interrupted by the reason for his thoughts, leaning against the entrance of the kitchen, a concerned look on her face. "You alright, Enj?"

Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her eyes narrowed at him. She never knew what he was thinking, and it troubled her. He sat there for a good while after she stood up, just sitting there, his head of golden locks resting on this soft hands. She looked at him sideways, wishing she could read his mind, because God knew he never let on what he was feeling if it wasn't relevant to the situation. He was usually so stoic and stiff, always being practical, but yet, there was that soft side that was always protective of his friends. Of her. He was always there for her when she needed him to be, and when she was troubled, he wasn't the same marble man as he was with the others. She always felt safe with him. His arms were a barrier that kept away the dark and the shadows that tried to take her away. He was that first sip of hot chocolate on a cold winter day, comforting, and reassuring. When he held her hands, and wrapped his arms around her, she felt a stirring in her stomach, butterflies dancing around and the feeling terrified and excited her, both at the same time.

"Yeah," Enjolras replied, calling her out of her own mind,

"Well, if you don't come soon, Bahorel is going to eat all of the bacon, and I just might kill you myself because I love bacon!" Eponine said, amusement shining on her face.

"Okay, okay," Enjolras surrendered, standing up and meeting her at the kitchen. He saw Cosette scrambling eggs, making it look like an art form with her graceful movements, Bossuet, just awoken, tripping over Bahorel's chair. Musichetta was sitting on the countertop with Joly, sipping a mug of fresh coffee, and Combeferre was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He turned around to look into the living room to see Feuilly, Grantaire, and Marius still asleep and noted the absence of Courfeyrac and Jehan. He opened his mouth to speak, but Eponine beat him to the punch.

"Where's Jehan and Courf?" She asked. Then a loud gurgling sound was produced from the bathroom.

"That would be Courfeyrac," Musichetta replied, "Jehan in there with him. No one likes being hung over alone."

Eponine threw back her head and laughed, "Preach it!"

Then suddenly, a small blond figure jumped onto the kitchen table, a large grin plastered onto his face.

"Morning folks!" Gavroche announced, his head almost touching the light fixture above the table.

"Gavroche, get down from there." Eponine scolded, her hands on her hips.

"Make me," Gavroche defied, proceeding to fold his arms across his chest.

They both began a fierce stare-down, and neither of them noticed Enjolras tiptoe around both of them until Gavroche's back was to him. In a quick, fluid motion, Enjolras scooped up the little boy into his arms and ran around the kitchen with him all the while, Gavroche making sounds of protest between his laughs.

Enjolras, getting tired of running around with the 90 pound boy in his arms, set him down in the seat next to Combeferre. With the small scene finished, the rest of Les Amis went back to what they were doing, or not doing, because Cosette and Eponine were the only ones working in the kitchen.

"Hey, Eponine!" Cosette greeted.

"Morning, 'Sette!" Eponine replied, stationing herself by the eggs as Cosette put bacon in the microwave,

"So," Cosette started, "I was thinking that, due to all the stress of the past few days, Me, you and 'Chetta could use a girl's day. Go shopping, maybe go out, watch a movie, you know, typical sleepover stuff! We haven't had one in so long."

"Hmm, I don't know, Cosette." Eponine replied uncertainly.

"Please! Pretty pretty please!" Cosette begged, her eyes growing wide as she put on her master puppy dog face.

"But what am I going to do with Gav?" Eponine protested.

"I'm sure that any of the guys wouldn't mind watching him for the night. And Gavroche would love it. Please, Eponine." Cosette replied.

"Okay, okay," Eponine relented, "We can have a girls night. But if Gav gets into any trouble, it's on you."

As soon as the words left her lips, Cosette began doing a little happy dance on her way to the microwave so she could pull out the bacon.

Eponine watched her friend and laughed. She turned her head as Courfeyrac and Jehan made their way into the kitchen. Courfeyrac was more or less slug across Jehan's shoulders, looking miserable hung over. Eponine quickly went over the the pot of coffee and poured the poor guy a warm mug and placed it in front of him at the table.

"Morning, Courf!" She said, placing a loud kiss on his cheek and running over to the frying pan to continue cooking the eggs.

Courfeyrac just grumbled in reply as Jehan rubbed small circles onto his back. The young poet looked at Eponine with a mock pout and complained, "Why don't I get a good morning kiss, 'Ponine? Do you love him more than me?"

She just laughed and said, "I love you both equally!" Planting one on his cheek as well.

"Wait, hold up!" Bahorel protested, "That is just not fair! I want a kiss too, Mom!"

Combeferre sighed, and set his newspaper down, fixing his glasses. "Stop badgering 'Ponine. She can kiss whoever she wants to."

"Why thank you, Ferre!" Eponine said gratefully, ruffling his hair. She hurried over to Bahorel's side and kissed his cheek with, "It's okay, sweetie, you get a kiss too."

"You should stop that before you get some kind of disease." Joly whimpered.

Eponine just laughed and looked over to see Gavroche looking dejected into his lap. She smirked and ran up behind the little boy, wrapping her arms around him and placing kisses all over his head and face. He laughed and giggled loudly, protesting for her to get off him, when he really did love the attention he was getting from his older sister.

Soon, the rest of the boys staggered into the kitchen. Grantaire poured himself a cup of coffee and slipped something into it that was more likely than not alcoholic. He took a long swig of it, noticing Courfeyrac glaring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"How are you not a hungover mess?" Courfeyrac grumbled.

"You get used to it." He shrugged.

He sat down next to him, and took another gulp from his coffee. Soon, Cosette swept in, placing plates on the tables with a cheery, "Breakfast is served!"

She and Eponine took a bow, "Courtesy of yours truly."

They all applauded as they dug into their meals. Within the hour, most of them had finished and were either cleaning up or filing out of the apartment. Feuilly was the first to scurry out, saying something about, "Having to be at work 2 hours ago."

Soon, the only ones left were Gavroche, Cosette, Eponine, and Enjolras and Combeferre, which was reasonable, because the last two lived there.

As soon as the last dishes were put into the dishwasher, Cosette announced, "Well, we should get going, it's noon now and we have things to do!"

They all nodded in acknowledgement. Then Eponine asked, "Do you guys mind watching Gav for the night? We wanted to have a girls night and don't think he wants any part of that."

"Sure," Combeferre replied, "It's not a problem."

"Thanks so much!" She said gathering her purse from the counter. "I guess I'll see you both later then."

Combeferre and Enjolras nodded as she, Cosette, and Gavroche made their way out the door, and back to their own apartment.

**A/N: So that's that. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you guys liked it. Please, tel me what you guys think! It really makes my day. **

**And again, I'm so sorry I won't be able to update for a week or so, but please, don't give up on me! I'm sure not giving up! *cue inspirational music***

**Also, I hope you liked Eponine and Enjolras's mental monologues. It won't be too long now! Or will it... I'll never tell...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I was at church camp and it was life changing! So much fun! Thanks to everyone who wished me enjoyment, you guys are all so nice! Have I told you guys I love you? Cause I do. A whole bunch!**

**Anyways, so I got back late a few days ago (like at 4 in the morning. Our bus broke down and that did NOT equal happy happy fun) and then I had a serious case of writers block, so I sincerely apologize for not updating as soon as I get back.**

**But, so as I was thinking of where i wanted this story to go, I thought I would give another character some time in the spotlight, and begin some of their conflict. So I chose Cosette. I actually really love Cosette, so the people that don't like her, you're all insane. **

**Anyways this chapter mostly is focused on her conflicts. I hope y'all like it! And it's great to be back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis. I also have 2.5 kids and a white picket fence.**

After dropping Eponine and Gavroche back at their flat, Cosette decided to visit her mother and father. Her hair tied back in a messy ponytail and her pink polka dotted dress flowing in the breeze, she made her way up the front of her parent's modest and comfortable home. In the front stood a small, white picket fence. Behind it lay beautiful landscaping of flowers and bushes in front of the house which was small and one story.

Cosette stood in front of the fence debating whether or not to go in. Of course she loved her parents. She knew her father wasn't her real father, and she was perfectly fine with that, knowing that the man she had come to love as one was better than her biological one would ever be. Regardless, she couldn't help but question his past. He was always reserved. She was homeschooled up until she went to college, and they moved frequently. When they did, they moved spontaneously and with haste. She never had many friends growing up because they never stayed in one place for too long. As a young child she questioned it, and her father shot her right down, claiming God gave knowledge when the time was right. She prayed heavily over the topic and learned to stop asking.

But now she was older, and she wanted to know. Recently, she began to ask more frequently and it angered her Papa. He was the type of man to brood silently in anger so she saw the signs of his distress when she asked, but she was curious. He sheltered her most of her life so she knew it was something he didn't want her to know. Of course, she was willing to leave the past behind if he was adamant about her ignorance on the topic because she loved him and the discussions never ended well.

So if he didn't want to tell her, then that was okay, but it didn't prevent her curiosity.

She pulled the gate open and made her way to the front steps of the home she came to frequently, due to the the fact that the apartment she shared with Eponine was pretty close. She fumbled with the key but soon it was unlocked and she swept into through the threshold announcing, "Mama! Papa! I came for a quick visit!"

Her blue eyes scanned the front of the house, and it looked as if nothing had changed since she moved out. The small area on her right still held a small sitting area, a mahogany standing piano against the pea green walls. Opposite of that was her father's office, blocked off by glass french doors.

Her inspection of the front was interrupted by her father, Jean Fauchelevent, coming around the corner from the kitchen, a bright smile on his aging face.

"Cosette!" He cried, meeting her halfway down the hallway in a loving embrace. "I was just making lunch. Are you hungry?" He asked, turning around and passing the living room to the kitchen.

She followed him into the kitchen replying "No, I'm going out with Eponine and Musichetta today so we are probably going to grab lunch out on the town knowing Eponine's eating habits." She paused for a bit as her father laughed, then noticing her mother's absence, she asked, "Is Mama not home?"

"No," He replied, heading to the fridge, "She went to the grocery store. So how is Eponine doing?"

Cosette jumped up on the marble counter, swinging her legs, feeling young again. "Oh, she's doing well. She's working at the Musain and has full custody of Gavroche now."

Her father met Eponine the year Cosette did when Cosette invited her and Gavroche to stay with them for thanksgiving. It was then that Jean saw the young Thenardier for the first time since that Christmas all those years ago. He recognised the look of a troubled past in her eyes, for his looked the same. So later in the week, he asked her about it, and she told him of her past struggles. It was then that Jean took her in like a daughter and because he didn't see her often, he asked Cosette for updates on the young girl who had to grow up too fast.

He nodded at Cosette's answer and said, "That's great! You both and Gavroche need to come over for dinner soon. Your mother and I haven't seen them in a while."

Cosette's face broke out in a joyful smile, her blue eyes shining, "Of course! They would love to see you both sometime."

She watched as her father made tea in a comfortable silence. His light blue button down shirt was rolled up to his elbows, and his hair light brown hair was beginning to grey. She silently observed the small scars on his arms, and the way her took every stride with purpose. The thoughts in the back of her mind and swirled around, her curiosity of his past growing once more. It had been years since she asked about it, and she thought maybe now, as she was older and in college, he would tell her.

Soon the tea kettle began to boil and she made her way to sit at the kitchen table. As soon as the tea was ready, her father sat down and joined her. He set down the pot, a simple and plain piece of china, and two white tea mugs. Cosette gently lifted the pot and poured the steaming liquid into her mug, letting the heat warm her. She picked up the sugar and spooned out two spoonfuls into her cup and stirred around the purple liquid. The steam lifted up to her face and she breathed in the strong scent of the tea. She lifted the mug to her lips and took a small sip, the fruity taste filling her mouth. She felt the hot liquid travel down her throat and through her body, as she watched her father pour sugar into his cup.

She watched as he looked at her, his eyes growing sad, "Cosette, I'm sorry. How sad and lonely you must have been as a child, with only me and your mother for company."

Cosette set down her cup, a strange mix of compassion and curiosity swelling in her heart. She reached out to hold his calloused hand in hers, replying, "You shouldn't feel bad, Papa. I have all that I want, you are loving and gentle and good, and saved me and Mama from a horrible life." She squeezed his hand before going on, "But Papa, there's so little you say of the life you knew. What caused you to keep to yourself? Why we are always alone?"

Suddenly, Jean pulled his hand back as if he had been burnt. He quickly stood, turning his back on his daughter, "Stop, Cosette!" She was taken aback. She had never heard this calm, loving man yell at her before. "There are questions better unanswered, and words better unsaid."

He picked up the teapot, and shuffled over the sink, rinsing out the pot. Cosette, still sitting at the table, was growing frustrated.

She stood, pushing her chair back with a loud shriek of the wood against the tile. Her hands gripped the edge of the table, knuckles white. "Dad, I'm not a child anymore! Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"Cosette that is enough!" Her father reprimanded, the dish cloth in his hands being angrily wrung out. "Truth is given by God when the time is right for you to know it."

Cosette clenched her fists and took a deep breath, holding back her anger. She took quick steps to the counter and picked up her purse. Her back still turned on her father, she said in a voice so calm it surprised herself, "I have to go meet up with Eponine and Musichetta at home. I will talk to Eponine about getting together for dinner sometime."

And with that Cosette made her way through the house, her heart heavy. She made it to the door, her hand on the doorknob, before Jean came into the hallway and called after her, "I only keep it from you because I love you, Cosette."

There was evident sadness and distress in his voice that made Cosette's heart clench. She sighed, turned around, and met her father halfway down the hallway in a loving embrace.

"I know. I love you too," She whispered sadly into his shirt.

She pulled away and made her way to the door. Turning around with a smile, she said, "I really do have to head home though. Eponine is probably going to scold me for being behind on time."

"Okay," Her father replied, "Tell Eponine not to be a stranger."

She nodded, and made her way out the door with, "I love you, Dad. See you soon!"

As Cosette sat in the car, her hands gripping tightly to the steering wheel, she couldn't hold back her emotions any more. She looked up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes and cried out, "Lord! What do you want me to do? I just want to help him, but he refuses to let me in!"

She felt the tears begin to stream down her face as she whispered to the empty car, "When will it be my turn to learn the truth? I know nothing of the life he knew. I just seek this knowledge, is that too much?"

She sighed, releasing all of the emotions welling up inside her, ready to pour out. Giving in, just said, "Lord, just do what you will, and give me the knowledge when you see fit."

A few moments later, gaining control of herself once more, she exited the car, hurried up the flight of stairs and entered the apartment she shared with Eponine and Gavroche who felt like family to her.

The sight that greeted her made her heart flush with warmth and love. Eponine and Gavroche were in the living room, curled up on the soft, black couch, their heads leaned in towards each other's, large smiles on their faces as they talked quietly to one another. Eponine and Gavroche looked like they were prepared to head out. Eponine had changed into a green, button down short sleeved shirt that was covered in small white birds. Her hair had been fixed into a messy, but elegant side braid, and she changed out of last night's jeans into a pair of denim shorts. Her face glowed as she laughed at some funny joke Gavroche's 10 year old mind had been too lazy to change his clothes, so instead, had just packed clothes and his toothbrush into his spiderman backpack.

Soon, Eponine's eyes fell on Cosette and she smiled at her blonde friend and stood up to join her in the kitchen, the soft cloth of the bright, blue, fuzzy rug between her toes. She picked up her purse from the small, glass coffee table and plopped herself down on the tall, black barstool that made the marble island in the kitchen serve as a table.

"You ready to head out?" Cosette asked, turning around and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge before stuffing it into her purse.

"Yep," Eponine said, jumping down from the stool. "Come on, Gav!" She called.

"I'm right here, 'Ponine. You don't have to yell." Gavroche said, rolling his eyes from the couch, not having moved from his spot. He then jumped off the couch and the trio made their way out the door.

After dropping Gavroche off at Enjolras and Combeferre's apartment, after making both boys promise that they wouldn't let him stay up too late, Eponine and Cosette found themselves in a bookstore, waiting for Musichetta to arrive. The petite redhead had a knack for always being behind on time, so the two girls took their time browsing the bookshelves, making comments on books they've read.

"Oh. My. Gosh, Cosette." Eponine commented, her jaw hanging open.

"Hey! I never said I enjoyed it!" Cosette defended, her hands up in surrender.

"I'm still trying to understand the fact that you actually read Twilight," Eponine replied, dumbfounded.

Cosette rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics when they heard a near the right of them gasp and shriek, "Why on earth would you read that?!"

Both heads whipped around to see Musichetta, her curly red hair, on the top of her head in a messy bun, the sleeves of her coral cardigan rolled up to her elbows over a lacey white tank top. She stood there, her arms crossed with a disapproving scowl aimed at Cosette.

The three girls spent the rest of the day out at the mall, shopping and, in Musichetta's words, "appreciating some nice eye candy."

As the sun began to set and the sky seemed to be painted hues of purple, pinks, and oranges, the three girls cheerily danced down the street. Although it was evident that the girls were having fun, Eponine couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was being followed. As Cosette and Musichetta ran into a small boutique, Eponine slowed her pace and turned around, scanning the streets and alleyways. She squinted against the sunlight, her hand raised to her eyes. Suddenly, an arm was wrapped around her waist, and a small cloth was pressed to her mouth as she was dragged backwards into a nearby alley.

She grunted and kicked, her feet off the ground as she was held by her captor. Panic welled up inside her as she began to fight back. She felt her kick land hard against his shin and heard him grunt in pain. Eponine felt a burst of hope that she would be able to go free, but that hope soon shattered like an old glass window pane as everything went black.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Yeah, I did leave you guys a cliff hanger. I went there. I know, I'm torturing y'all first with being gone such a long time, and then leaving you guys with a cliff hanger. But tell me what you think! I promise not to take so long in updating again.**

**Also, I wasn't allowed to have my phone at camp, so I had no idea of the royal birth! I got back, and I'm all, what's the huge fuss with this George kid?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone. I was sick with a serious case of writer's block. Thanks for being patient with me though! Also, another reason I was absent is that musical rehearsals are getting cray. The big dance number is absolutely exhausting and I'm super sore. Anyways, that's beside the point.**

**This chapter was a pain in the butt to write. Super annoying. That's another reason it took me so long. I had to rewrite it at least 4 times. I couldn't make it what I wanted. I had HUGE plot twist, then it sounded really stupid because I couldn't figure stuff out, so I changed it and yada yada you really don't want to hear this. Anyways...**

**A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really makes my day and I just love hearing what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserable. I also don't own tickets to vidcon. GRRRRR.**

Eponine awoke to a pounding in her head and absent-mindedly cursed Grantaire for getting her drunk again. It wasn't until her eyes came to focus that she realized that 1) She wasn't anywhere familiar, and 2) She couldn't hear the sounds of any of her friends vomiting in a bathroom.

Her eyes began to adjust to the dark light and she realized she was knee-deep in a river of shit and she had no paddle. She mentally scolded herself for not noticing the fact she was tied to a chair before cursing her inebriated friend. She looked around the room and took small mental pictures, trying to deduce where she was. She noticed a twin sized bed in the corner, neat and pristine with solid blue sheets and comforters. She observed the desk across the room next to the bed and saw small neat piles of papers, which with a closer look, resembled essays, and the nice, slip laptop in the middle of the desk. Her eyes traveled up the wall and found a small board with pictures and notes on it. She noticed times and dates covering sticky notes pasted onto the wall, and saw pictures of scenery and she didn't think much of it until her eyes were caught on a picture of the last person she wished to see. Herself.

Her eyes widened in panic as she saw more pictures of herself lining the walls. She also saw pictures and numbers of her father's gang, but what made her even more nervous were the names of her friends plastered to the board.

She took a shuddering breath before allowing herself to calm down to try and figure where she was and who might have her. She took the desk into consideration once more and concluded that this guy must be a student. She looked down on the knots that bound her wrists and saw that these were extravagant knots and are crafted with care to make sure she didn't escape her binds, and from the neatly made bed, she believed her captor could have been a scout of some sort. Also, by the organization of the information on the wall, she concluded that they would have some sort of experience in creating a neat board for investigation.

Her mind began to swirl as the door creaked open, and a dark figure entered the room.

"Awake now, are we?" A voice chuckled, sending chills down her back.

"You," Eponine growled, the irritation evident in her voice.

The figure stepped into the light, gelled back black hair glistening in the small amount of light being produced from the back corner. A satisfied smirk rested on his face as he took in Eponine's disheveled appearance.

"So I guess you're not all surprised to see me," He replied nonchalantly.

"Of course not, Montparnasse. This is more your style than the regular, 'hey Eponine! How's it going?'" Eponine replied, the sarcasm rolling easily off her tongue.

"I guess you haven't forgotten me then. Even with this new 'college girl' lifestyle going on." He replied cooly, like she _wasn't_ tied to a chair.

Eponine rolled her eyes, "Why am I here? I know I'm not here for some chitter chatter. Might as well get on with it."

Montparnasses clicked his tongue, shaking his head back and forth and said, "My, you're always so blunt, Eponine. Could it not be that I just enjoy your company?"

Eponine glared at him, "Clearly you enjoy my company more than I do yours. Now, let's get on with it."

"Fine then," He said, "That kid, Hadley, the inspector's son came to us with some interesting news."

Eponine raised an eyebrow, "Could you be any more vague?"

"I was getting there!" Montparnasse hissed. Before taking a deep breath and staring again. "Well, he said that you were hanging around a bunch of rich boys who fight for the greater good. And apparently this kid has some sort of beef with them. He wanted to ruin their lives and decided to start with you, so he told your old man where to find you."

"So my dad is here?" Eponine questioned.

"Not yet." He replied.

"So why are you here, and why am I tied to a chair?" She asked, curiosity forming.

Montparnasse sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He turned up to face Eponine and she was shocked to see sadness and pain etched onto his face. "I came to warn you, Eponine, and I didn't want you running away before hearing me out. Your dad plans to come in a couple of months. Thats all I know."

He sighed and looked down and stared, "I know what I did to you was unforgivable, but please believe me when I say that I'm sorry. I was drunk and upset and your father gave me a release. When I woke up the next morning and remembered what I did, I was disgusted with myself. You were my only friend. We were kids together. And I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please, Eponine, forgive me."

Eponine looked down on the man who was once a childhood friend kneeling in front of her. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and wanted to hate it. She wanted to hate him so much, but she learned something when she left and lived at the convent for a while. She learned that no matter how large the sin, all should be forgiven. That was the hardest thing for her to do. To forgive her family and her parents and even Montparnasse. It was something she still worked towards but as she looked into this man's eyes, she didn't see her scarred memories but a lost little boy, aching for forgiveness.

She took a deep breath and met his eyes and said, "I forgive you, 'Parnasse, but please, do something better with your life. I don't want to have you need to apologize for something like that ever again. You could do so much more with your life than my father's gang, okay? "

He nodded and Eponine watched him take a shuddering breath before resting his head in her lap. Eponine felt his warm, wet tears on her bare legs as he cried, thankful for the kindness she showed him.

Awkwardly, Eponine coughed out, "Do you mind cutting these ropes? They're super annoying."

Montparnasse looked up quickly and dashed behind her before severing the ropes with a pocket knife.

Eponine stood up and rubbed her wrists, sore from the ropes that were digging into them. She looked over to see him wipe away his tears. Her heart softened, and she pulled the man into a hug as he sobbed. He cried out heart wrenching tears as she held him in her arms. As he cried, those tears cleansed him of his past, what he had done to Eponine and the other crimes he committed with the Patron-Minette. No longer was he the frightening thug from her father's gang, but in her arms was a boy lost halfway through the wood with no one to guide him. Of course, the act he did towards her was inexcusable, but seeing him here, so vulnerable and aching for redemption made her give this man, a man she thought she knew, a second chance. She wanted to let him redeem himself, and if allowing him to feel forgiven in her eyes was the way to do it, then by the stars, she would help him change his life.

As Montparnasse pulled away from her embrace, she saw a new man. He was no longer the same, but now he let his wrongdoings fall to the floor through his tears and he was cleansed.

Eponine smiled, and decided she wanted to see a smile on his face too, so she asked with a light voice, "Why did you kidnap me and tie me to a chair anyways?"

He shrugged and replied, "Force of habit."

"What do you mean Eponine is missing?!" Enjolras panicked, running his hands through his golden curls.

Combeferre was in the kitchen with Cosette in the kitchen trying to calm her down with Gavroche while Musichetta was done 200% done with Enjolras.

"No! I mean she ran off to the Hogsmeade to grab a chocolate frog without telling us." Musichetta replied sarcastically rolling her eyes, "Of course I mean she's gone you frickwit!"

"Stop screaming at each other, you're not helping anything!" Combeferre yelled, silencing everyone in the apartment. They all stared at him in shock, mouths agape.

"Close your mouths, I can yell too. I just choose not to." Combeferre said, rolling his eyes.

"But...you...yelled...and...never...yell...what?" Gavroche stammered.

Enjolras shook himself back into action, knowing Eponine could very well be in began calling all of the Amis, telling them what happened.

In no time, all of their friends were flooding through the apartment doors and made their way to the spots they were in only hours before.

"So, as you all know, Eponine is missing." Enjolras started. For once there was no snide remark or any kind of talk back. Even Grantaire was sober.

Having their undivided attention, he continued, "Now, I think we need to figure out who took her before we can find where she is. Any ideas?"

They all turned to Gavroche, knowing if anyone took her, he would at least have an idea who. The young boy in question raised an eyebrow and looked around the room, "Whatcha starin' at me for? I don't know anything."

"Come on, Gavroche, you must have some idea as to who might have her." Courfeyrac pleaded.

Gavroche looked down into his lap as he twiddled his thumbs and chewed on his bottom lip. He sighed, a sign that the boy was beginning to break.

"Gavroche," Combeferre said, standing up and kneeling in front of the boy, taking his small hands in his. "We need to know who might want to harm her if we want to find her."

Gavroche shook his head and tears began to form, "I don't know! If Papa and his gang have 'Ponine, there's really nothing we can do! We don't know where they are, and if it's even them!"

Suddenly the door was opened to reveal a disheveled Eponine leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, a stern look on her face, "Guys, leave my brother alone. He didn't know anything anyways. FYI, my dad and his gang aren't here yet. They will be in a couple of months, so let's all relax until then.'

Cosette all but attacked Eponine when she tackled her into a hug. "You scared the shit out of me, Eponine Thenardier!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Eponine stroked the sobbing blonde's hair and said in a remorseful voice, "I know, and I'm sorry. Just let me explain, okay?"

She felt her nod against her shoulder and Cosette pulled away, wiping her tears from her cheeks. During this interaction, the rest of Les Amis stood up and came towards her, not sure if she was actually there. Gavroche was the first to go into motion, running into her arms. She picked him up and tightly held him to her chest.

"Don't you ever do that again, 'Ponine! You hear me! I will kill you if you leave me like that again!" Gavroche scolded.

"I promise," Eponine replied, "At least, I'll do my best."

Gavroche began to chuckle a bit as she put him down.

Bahorel was the next one with embrace her in a bear hug, "Shit, Eps. Don't do that!"

She laughed and nodded, "Okay, let's get started. I probably should explain what just happened."

"Heck yes you do!" Musichetta cried. "I thought you were freaking dead!"

Eponine looked down, "I know guys. For a minute I thought I was dead too."

After the wave of shock passed, they were all in their earlier seats as Eponine explained what happened. Everyone was shocked when she talked about Montparnasse, all except for Gavroche who always knew that Montparnasse was never all evil like their dad.

At the mention of Montparnasse's name, Eponine saw Enjolras's fist clench. She put her hand over his and she felt him relax. She soon finished her story, and Grantaire was the first to announce, "Man, I'm not drunk enough for this," Before stalking into the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

"I don't know about you guys," Courfeyrac started, "But I think this calls for a 'Yay, Eponine isn't dead" party."

Jehan rolled his eyes and said, "Parties and hooking up is all you think about, isn't it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Courfeyrac replied with a wink. The poet went a little red as he shook his head.

"Well, you guys know that bar across from the Musain?" Cosette volunteered.

"Yeah," Feuilly said, "Aren't they having a karaoke night?"

Joly cringed, "Don't you realize how many germs will be on that microphone?"

Musichetta stroked his hair and whispered something in his ear that made him visibly relax.

Enjolras looked at his friends, thankful that they could turn any tragedy into something good. He looked over to Eponine, about to ask her about how she was feeling when he realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful and hated to wake her to go home.

He looked around and noticed people staring to file out and the others still shrugged and picked her up, his arms under her back and her knees. Her head lolled to the side and she curled closer into his chest. He felt a burst of happiness, but he quickly shook his head and carried her to his room and laid her down on his mattress, tucking her in.

In the front room, Musichetta clapped and giggled. She nudged Cosette, a huge smile on her face. "Did you see that?" She squealed.

Cosette nodded eagerly. Bahorel crawled up behind them and said, "I bet you twenty bucks they're going to get together by the end of the month."

Musichetta rolled her eyes and replied, "I'll do you one better. I bet they're going to bet together by the end of the week."

He shook her hand, "You're on."

**A/N: So, what did you think? I hope you guys liked the good Monty. I know I do. I decided, for this story, to give him redemption and the benefit of the doubt. You know, redemption and hope are big themes in Les Miserable so I wanted to incorporate that in my story. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. I actually have some plans for this next chapter, courtesy of weeeell. She pretty awesome. Check her out. **

**Anyways, I having shipping problems. I have all these feels for different couples! Ack! You we see them pretty soon! (If I can get past the writer's block every time I try and write)**

**So, I hope you didn't hate that chapter. I know, it wasn't fabulous, but I promise, I'll do better next time!**

**Review please! It makes my day and gives me more incentive to write! Pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I would also like to greet all the new followers and say thanks for reading! So, just a fair warning, summer musical is staring to get even ****_crazier. _****Set building starts Wednesday so the musical will be taking up most of my time. So I'm super sorry if I won't be able to update as often as I would like, but I will try and do it as often as I can. Ugh, I feel as if I sold my soul to these people.**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, because I really like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. I also don't own a rocket ship to get to Pigfarts.**

* * *

**So, I finally figured out how to do line breaks guys. I think this calls for a dance party. *Cue music***

* * *

Musichetta was never one to meddle in other people's lives- who the heck was she kidding, of course she was! Which was why she asked Cosette to help her get Enjolras and Eponine together by the end of the week. Well, there was also the reason of seeing Bahorel's pride crushed and 20 bucks. She, of course, would split it with Cosette if they did end up getting Enjolras and Eponine together by the end of the week. She was also in cahoots with Courfeyrac who overheard the conversation and just wanted those two to make out as soon as possible. The rest of the Amis knew nothing of their plan, but when it happened, they would thank them anyways.

So this was why Cosette, Musichetta, and Courfeyrac were seated in the Cafe Musain wearing black hoodies covering their heads and sunglasses. Even inside the restaurant.

"Don't you think wearing the black hoodie and sunglasses is a bit over dramatic, 'Chetta?" Cosette asked.

Musichetta rolled her eyes. "No, it's not. We can't have people knowing what's going on."

"You know we can't see you roll your eyebrows, right?" Courfeyrac chuckled.

Musichetta whipped her head around to glare at him.

"Or see you glaring." Cosette laughed.

"Anyways," Musichetta interrupted, "So what are we going to do about this lack of Eponine and Enjolras feels."

Cosette shrugged, "This was your idea."

Courfeyrac nodded his head in agreement.

Musichetta groaned and laid her head on the table, "This is not going how I wanted it to. I have nothing either."

All three of them groaned and sat in silence, brainstorming until Courfeyrac piped up, "We should call Jehan! He's probably had ideas for ages about getting them two together."

Cosette giggled, "You've been thinking about him a lot, haven't you?"

He turned red a bit, looked down, and mumbled, "Shut up, Cosette."

"Well, we can figure out that part of our group's love life _after_ Jehan gets here to give Eponine and Enjolras their happily ever after." Musichetta demanded. They both just gave her weird looks which you could actually see, because they thought keeping the sunglasses on was insane. "Chop chop."

Within the next ten minutes Jehan strolled through the door of the Musain wearing a similar attire to the trio, except his shoelaces were bright purple and floral.

He quickly shuffled over to them asking, "Are the hoodie and sunglasses really necessary?"

"Yes, gosh darnit! This is _my_ operation, I'll tell you guys to wear what I want you to wear and you will do it! Stop questioning me, dammit!" Musichetta exasperated.

Jehan put his hands up in surrender, "Sorry for asking..."

"You should be." Musichetta huffed. "Anyways, any ideas for Operation Patria?"

"Operation Patria?" Cosette questioned.

"Oh! I get it!" Courfeyrac exclaimed.

"Care to share?" Jehan asked.

"Well," Musichetta started, "This one time during a meeting, everyone was talking about their girlfriends and such and Grantaire was all, 'Who's your mistress, Apollo?' And he replied, 'Patria is my only mistress.' And listen to this, so you know how Les Amis are a group for the less fortunate and the struggles of everyday life in the country. Well, Eponine is Patria because she basically personifies everything that is Patria in Enjolras's mind! She lived on the streets, she fought for everything she has today, and she escaped the darkness of her past. Do you feel where I'm coming from? She_ is Patria_ guys."

Cosette and Courfeyrac had their mouths hanging open and Jehan was looking into the distance dreamily.

"That was so beautiful, 'Chetta!" Jehan squealed.

The other two mock clapped in appreciation

"I had no idea you could be so deep." Courfeyrac commented.

"I don't make a habit of it." Musichetta replied.

Cosette rolled her eyes and said, "So, Jehan, the real reason you are here isn't to fangirl and ship them, but so we can figure out a way to get them together."

Jehan grinned, tapped his fingers together and said, "I may have a_ few_ ideas..."

* * *

Eponine woke up to the sunlight prying her sleeping eyelids open. She squinted as the light danced off the sheets that she didn't recognize as her own. She really hated waking up in places she didn't know. It happened much too often for her liking.

But as she looked around, she saw things that didn't scream "dangerous," and it made her relax a bit. The red sheets and comforter were soft and clean under her fingertips, the walls were clear of anything, the white bookshelf held some of her favorite books and the desk was neatly in order, lacking trash and unnecessary items except for stacks of paper and a place for writing utensils. Then she realized why the room looked so familiar: It was Enjolras's room. She had only been in there a few times because he really didn't like other people in there without his permission. She was curious how she ended up in there. She was sure she had fallen asleep on the couch.

Eponine scratched her head and got up anyways, because the smell of coffee had wafted into her room and she was not denying herself the simple pleasure of the heavenly liquid.

She slowly swept into the kitchen, the smell dragging her towards it. She saw Enjolras and Combeferre already there, sipping their own mugs.

"Morning, Ep." Combeferre greeted her with a smile.

Enjolras whipped his head around at the mention of her name and smiled at her disheveled appearance.

"Want some coffee?" He offered.

Eponine nodded eagerly, "Of course."

He smiled and poured her a cup as she sat down next to Combeferre.

Enjolras handed her the steaming mug and sat down at the table with his two friends.

She took a sip of the coffee and sighed, letting the warm liquid wake her up a bit. "Thanks for letting me sleep in you room." She said to Enjolras.

"No problem." He dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Just out of curiosity, how did I get there? I distinctly remember falling asleep on the couch."

Enjolras turned a bit red as she cocked an eyebrow.

Combeferre saw the exchanged and smiled before answering for him, "He carried you."

"Oh did he now?" She replied with a smirk. This just made him hide behind his coffee mug.

"Chillax, I tease." She laughed.

Eponine quickly finished her coffee and placed her mug in the sink all while saying, "Cosette just texted me saying she's here to get me." She turned to the guys still sitting at the table, "But I will see you guys later at the bar across the street from the Musain."

She turned and hurried out the door. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Combeferre turned to Enjolras and raised an eyebrow.

Enjolras reddened a bit before saying, "Shut up." And walking to his bedroom.

"So the Marble Man _does_ have feelings!" Combeferre called after him to be answered with the slamming of a bedroom door.

The Paris day soon grew into night. The street lamps turned on as the sun fell out of the sky. The cool breeze swept through the streets of Paris carrying the autumn leaves on its back and Les Amis sat around a large circular booth in the Corinth, a small karaoke bar.

The bar lay behind them, and the stage were in front of them in the back of the bar. The bar held warm hues of brown and green, and the friends enjoyed the atmosphere as they chatted about the most trivial things to keep the reminder that this relaxation will not come so often in the near future.

"Okay, okay," Courfeyrac started, "Tonight, we can't leave before we see Grantaire do a drunk rendition of 'Call Me Maybe' with Bahorel."

Cosette threw her head back and laughed when she got a look from Jehan. She inconspicuously smiled at him and said, "Hey, I have an idea! How about the person who just finished on stage gets to choose the next people that sing and the song!"

Musichetta clapped her hands and said, "Yes! I like that idea!"

Courfeyrac shrugged and commented, "I dig it."

Eponine smiled, "I'm up for it."

Bahorel was chosen first to sing "Party in the U.S.A."

"Are you guys serious?" He cried, "Miley Cyrus?!"

Everyone just laughed as he walked onto the stage with a very annoyed look on his face. They all died when he started dancing and doing hand motions with the song. Feuilly doubled over in laughter as he moved his arms up and down like a bird as he sang off-key, "the butterflies fly away."

Joly cringed as he held the microphone from his face as far as possible.

"You want me to sing what?!" Grantiare spewed his beer all over the table after hearing Eponine's smug request of a One Direction song.

"No, I'm not going to do it. There's no way." He shook his head.

"Please, R." Eponine whined, pulling her puppy dog face.

He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, 'That's not going to work on me this time, Eponine."

"But, Grantaire." She begged.

He lifted one finger and opened one of his eyes to see her bottom lip stuck out and her brown eyes wide. He narrowed his eyes and ground out, "Fine." And stalked towards the stage.

Jehan and Courfeyrac climbed onto the stage for their horribly awesome version of "We are Never Ever Getting Back Together." They both groaned at the song choice, but both a little red, complied with the request and made it as overdramatic as possible. They saw Grantaire spit out some of his drink in laughter at Courfeyrac's high imitation of a woman's voice when he held his hand to his ear and said, "So he calls me up and he's like 'I still love you.'"

After their song, Jehan and Courfeyrac bounded down the stairs and to their table. They spared a quick knowing glance with each other as well as Cosette and Musichetta before sitting down and announcing, "We choose Eponine and Enjolras to sing 'As Long as You're Mine' from Wicked."

Eponine's eyes widened and her eyebrows jumped up her forehead as Enjolras stiffened and sat up straight, "What?!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Courfeyrac smirked, "You heard us."

As they both awkwardly climbed the stage, grumbling, Courfeyrac and Cosette discreetly fist-bumped under the table.

Enjolras cursed him friends as he and Eponine made their way up on stage.

Eponine turned to him and said, "Well, I really love this song, so can we do this justice and wow all of them when they're expecting us to do really awfully?"

He looked at the hopeful smile on her face and nodded, "Sure. Don't tell them this, but I really love Wicked. They'll never let me live down my love for musicals if you tell them."

Eponine threw her head back and laughed. She nodded as the music started. With one last look at Enjolras she gripped the microphone and began to sing,

_"Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight"_

Eponine saw her friends cheering out of the corner of her eye. She looked back at Enjolras as she began the next part.

_"My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me."_

She grabbed his hand and heard cat calls coming from the general direction of her friends. Enjolras gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand as she belted,

_"And just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_I've crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine."_

Enjolras felt his pulse racing with Eponine's hand in his. She smiled up at him as he began to sing,

_"Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes."_

He could faintly hear someone cheering for him but he wasn't paying attention. He eyes were solely on Eponine's warm ones as he caressed her face, singing,

_"Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's 'up' that I fell"_

Eponine couldn't hear the cat calls and the cheers from her friends any more. She was fully entranced by Enjolras. She had no idea he could sing like that. She reached up and held his hand in hers as they both sang,

_"Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time"_

Enjolras pulled her closer to him and sang softly,

_"Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair"_

Eponine took a deep breath and they both belted the beautiful harmonies

_"And though I may know_

_I don't care_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine."_

Enjolras took her hand and twirled her. She smiled at him and they sang,

_"Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here_

_Holding you_

_As long as you're mine"_

Eponine took as step closer to him as he took one closer to her until they were chest to chest, their hands in each others. The music slowed down and their heavy breathing began to slow down with the music.

_"What is it?"_ Enjolras asked.

Eponine's smile grew wide as she replied, _"It's just... For the first time... I feel... Wicked._"

Suddenly, the microphone in Enjolras's hand fell to the floor and his arms were wrapped around Eponine's small waist. Eponine's pulse raced as hers was discarded as well and her fingers found themselves in Enjolras's soft, golden curls. They both stared at each other, eyes wide, until Enjolras's lips crashed down onto hers, her eyes flying shut as her lips moved against his.

Courfeyrac, Cosette and Jehan all high-fived as Bahorel grumbled and slipped Musichetta a twenty.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know that chapter was long but I hope it was worth the read! Also, thanks so weeeell for helping with the idea of a karaoke bar!**

**Anywhooooo, I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter and my story in general. It really does make my day. If you have any ideas I would really love to hear them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I'm going to start of with, thanks for being patient with me! I haven't been able to write as often as I would like, due to the fact that musical is crazy. I'm never home! I know I probably sound so repetitive, but the truth is the truth! I'm also having some potential relationship problems which is quite annoying. Ugh! **

**Also, thanks so much to everyone who reviews! I love you so much and it gives me the boost to stay up a little later and let the writing flow!**

**So, onto this chapter. I'm not too happy with this chapter, not much happens, it's a lot of explaining but it's super important to the plot line I'm trying to create, so don't give up quite yet. It's not half as fluffy as the last chapter, but I hope it helps define one of my favorite characters a but more. So without further ado, this chapter is a lot of R! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. I also don't own a cat. I'm allergic.**

* * *

Grantaire looked at the scene before him, mouth hanging wide open. He only had one beer so far, but was he so drunk that he hallucinated that happening?

He looked around and saw all the jaws of his friends hitting the ground so he assumed he wasn't too drunk, but then he saw the smirks on Jehan, Musichetta, Cosette and Courfeyrac's faces. Those little shits probably planned this the whole time. He couldn't help the smile from stretching across his face.

On stage, the only thing going through Eponine's mind was Enjolras. His soft curls in between her fingers, his warm hands on her waist pulling her closer, his soft lips on hers. She felt like she would burst from happiness. Enjolras had no idea when he decided to kiss her, but he knew that if he didn't, then it would take him another year or two to grow enough courage to do it, but all of those nerves dissipated as soon as they collided. He pulled her as close as he could, afraid that if he didn't he would open his eyes and find it was a dream. Sadly, he knew that they couldn't stay locked in each other's embrace forever, so he reluctantly pulled away keeping his eyes shut, fearful of her reaction.

Eponine couldn't help the disappointment course through her as he pulled away, but she smiled because his eyes were still glued shut. She laughed a little and she saw him raise one eyelid to look at her. Eponine smiled widely at him and moved her hands from his hair, wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest.

"It's about time." She whispered to him.

He just laughed and kissed the top of her head.

They both finally registered the cheering coming from their table and turned their head to see their friends clapping and handing each other money. Eponine rolled her eyes and grinned. She looked up at Enjolras and said, "Well, I think it's about time we go back to our seats."

He nodded and replied, "We are never going to live this down."

Eponine's smile just grew wider as she lead him back to their booth, his hand still in hers.

"I can't believe you guys bet on us!" Enjolras's upset tone made everyone turn to look at him with looks of shock on their faces. Even Eponine looked surprised.

"You can't? Pssh," She dismissed his angry voice with a wave of her hand, "Chill, I probably would have bet on us too! Oh wait, I did. Bossuet, you owe me 15 bucks."

They all burst out in laughter, all except Bossuet who handed her the money mumbling, "I'm so unlucky."

Enjolras just looked at her in shock, not quite processing what was happening. So he did the only thing one as logical as him did: He made a mental list.

1) He kissed Eponine on stage

2) She kissed him back

3) People bet on us, probably when or if I would make a move

4) Eponine bet on 'us' too.

As the fourth one ran through his mind, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. She bet on when he would make a move. Therefore, she was waiting for him to. At this revelation, happiness coursed through him and a smile gradually grew across his face.

This act did not go unnoticed by Bahorel who then decided to point it out saying, "Enjolras, you were quite mad at us before, and now you look as if God brought fire down from the Heavens and struck your worst enemy. What happened there?"

Eponine, who stood in front of him and who was closer to the table, turned around and gave him a look that said, Yeah, what gives?

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her from behind and with the smile still seared onto his face, said into her ear, "You bet on us."

Eponine scoffed and said, "Well what did you expect?" She turned in his arms to where she was facing him, "Was I going to stay idle and wait for you to make a move? No. I saw going to make some profit as well."

He just rolled his eyes as they both sat back down at the booth, but Enjolras strong arm was around Eponine's shoulders, and she curled into his side, for the first time since she left the convent, feeling safe.

* * *

Grantiare sat back and watched his friends, a small smile playing on his rugged features. He was ecstatic that Eponine had finally gotten someone worth her affections. He and Eponine were like siblings, but nowhere as close as her and Gavroche. Regardless, she was always there for him when he needed it. She always encouraged him when it came to his art where his father had failed. Eponine was always there for his drunken rants, and he trusted her with the things he trusted no one else with. Things he didn't even trust with Enjolras.

And seeing her so content in this arms made his heart warm. That easy smile on her face told him that all the frustration, nerves, and anxiety were all worth the effort. The look on her face was the only sign, in his mind, that there was even a small shred of hope for humanity. He took a large gulp of his drink and wished that he could have felt that sort of peace that she glowed with. Even after everything she went through, he had no idea how she radiated love.

Grantaire's thought process was soon interrupted by a blasting of "Call Me Maybe" coming from his phone. He glared at Courfeyrac, knowing he must have changed it while he was in the bathroom. Courfeyrac just gave him a sweet too-innocent smile and turned back to his conversation with Jehan.

Grantaire rolled his eyes, looked down at the caller ID and froze. He jumped from the table, and rushed out the door, calling, "I'll be back. I have to take this."

He exited the bar in a frenzy and pressed the 'take call' button, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, R." Came the soft reply.

"Why are you calling, Stacey? I thought you wanted to cut all ties with our family and your drunk of a brother." Grantaire ground out.

He heard his sister sigh on the other end, "Grantaire, I made a mistake. I love you. I just hated to see you waste your life and throw it away on the alcohol."

He rolled his eyes saying, "You're starting to sound like Enjolras.'

"Anyways," Stacy interrupted, "There's a reason I called."

"Which is?" Grantaire was getting impatient.

"I was getting there." She huffed, "As I was saying, remember I got married to Bill 4 years ago, and I was told that it would be very difficult to become pregnant?"

"Yeah." He said unsurely, remembering that this happened before he found solace in his drink.

"Well, I just had a baby!" She exclaimed. He could hear her smile through the phone, and like always it was contagious.

He caught himself and then replied, "Really?"

"Mhmm." Stacey said. SHe paused for a moment before saying, "Her name is Helen."

He froze, almost dropping his phone, "Really?" He asked, his voice breaking and tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah, and she has her eyes." Grantaire could her the tears in her voice and didn't realize that a few of his own escaped his eyes and were rolling down his cheeks.

He allowed himself to think of his family for the first time in years. It was a long time ago that he lost his mother to breast cancer. Regardless of her pain and suffering, she was always there, strong and smiling. He had no idea how she did it. He had little to no faith in life and was shocked at how his dying mother could have so much joy. His mother, Helen, was always so beautiful. She had the most beautiful blonde curls and striking, bright blue eyes. Her most outstanding physical. Every Day he woke up, he could feel the empty void in his heart his dysfunctional family left.

They used to be a kind, loving family until his mother died. After she was gone, his father closed himself off, attacking instead of loving. He never encouraged Grantaire when it came to his art, telling him it was "some stupid hobby" and to "find a real calling." Despite his father's disapproval, he continued art because his mom used to love seeing him draw and paint.

After his mom's death, his art turned dark, and years down the road, he would drown himself in his alcohol, filling the void left by the father he hated, the sister who left, and the mother he couldn't keep.

"R, I want you to meet her," She announced slowly, "But, I can't have you drunk. I want you to get better. I'm doing this because I love you, I love her, and I want you to be part of my life again, but I can't have that if you drink as heavily as I know you do. Don't pick up a glass of alcohol for 3 days, and I will allow you to see her, but I want to see you better and off the alcohol before school lets out, okay?"

Grantaire sucked in a breath. Could he do it? Would he be able kick this habit- no, need?

"Okay, Stace." He sighed, "I'll do my best."

He could hear his sister's elation on the other side of the line. "Oh thank you!" She cried, "I guess I hope to see you next weekend, R."

He nodded, "Okay, I will try. Tell Bill I say hello, and tell Helen that I will see her soon."

"Okay, I love you. Bye, R" She said.

"Bye, Stacey." He replied hanging up the phone.

Grantaire started at the phone in his hand for a while, not quite processing what just happened. He slowly lowered himself to the curb, cradling the device like it would shatter with just a breath. His eyes were wide as the information was sinking in. His sister had a daughter, and she was named after the only good parental figure he ever had that was taken from him at a young age.

Grantaire knew his sister was right. He saw himself receding further into darkness every time he woke up in a stranger's bed or at the kitchen table, his hand curled around the glass figure. And he hated the rush he felt. He hated it, but knew of nothing else to numb the pain and the loss lingering in his heart, a ghost of his memories that reveled in his own self-destruction.

But now he saw the chance to step back into the light, but did he deserve it? Was this child, a new life, worth changing for?

* * *

A young girl stood at the end of a street, the store lights dancing with the shadows of darkness lingering near the edges of where the light touched. She clutched her old worn bag in her arms, the only belongings worth keeping hiding within. The girl, her curly auburn hair dancing in the wind, stared at the small slip of paper and gripped it tightly between her fingers. She took a deep breath before looking around to see if she was in the right place.

She sighed, realizing she had nowhere to turn. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man sitting on the curb and hurried over, thinking that if he was a potential threat, she could probably take him.

The girl carefully approached the man, and in the light of the bar behind him, could see his features much better. On his left was a discarded beer bottle, his black curly hair was a mess, and his blue eyes were entranced by the small device cupped in his calloused hands.

She cleared her throat, "Excuse me?"

His head jerked up, because he had not seen her approach, "Um, hi," He replied.

He noticed how she bounced back and forth on her feet, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm looking for someone and was told I could find her or someone she knows around this general area," She started, twirling an auburn curl around her finger, "Do you have any idea where I could find her?"

He decided to stand up, uncomfortable with having to look up at her. "It depends," He said, "I might not know her. I'm called Grantaire by the way."

She smiled at him and held out a hand saying, "Hi, I'm Azelma."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I know, not as much E/E as you were hoping for with the chapter after the first kiss. Sorry! I jope you don't hate it.**

**I also hope you don't hate me for the somewhat cliffhanger and the new character. I really like writing Azelma because I have so much freedom with writing her character and it's fun. I can do whatever I like with her (well, I would be able to in the first place, this is fanfiction) But I love being able to mold her personality to be able to create what I want.**

**Anywhooooo, I really love reviews *hint hint* Please tell me what you think! Any ideas, and what you thought about R sitch and Azelma are much appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm super sorry for taking 5ever to update. It wasn't intentional, promise! It just seems like every time I finish a chapter I have no idea what to write next!**

**Also, I've been super busy because of summer musical! I know, I know, I use this excuse every time. Really though, I'm at school from 9 am to 5 pm. Ugh! It's fun though!**

**Another note, my family is having some difficulties right now. For the past couple of years, my grandma's been sick and she's been able to elude death each time so far, but this time, she's really bad and might not make it through. This is really hard for me, but I know that she'll be much happier in God's arms because she's been miserable these past years. Anyways, even if you don't believe in God or the same one I do, any and all prayer will be greatly appreciated.**

**That's enough about me! Also, I picture Azelma as Crystal Reed, the girl who plays Allison from Teen Wolf. ANYWAYS...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. I also don't own any character shoes which I desperately need for the summer musical! ACK!**

* * *

Eponine looked around for Grantaire. She realized he had been outside for a while and she was starting to get concerned. She tilted her head to the side and scanned the room once more before before announcing, "Guys, I'm going to look for R outside."

There was a chorus of "okay"s in response so she carefully slipped out of the booth, hearing "Be careful, Eponine! You could catch something outside!" From Joly.

Eponine smiled and made her way out towards the door. Through the window, she could see Grantaire standing up and talking to a stranger who was shrouded in the dark, the street lamps not touching the figure. Curious, she opened the door and stepped out into the poorly lit streets.

"Wait, what?" She heard Grantaire exclaim.

A puzzled look crossed her face as she heard a vaguely familiar voice ask, "What's the matter?"

Eponine racked her brain for why that voice sounded so familiar when a thought struck her. She quickly dismissed it thinking it couldn't be, but then the girl stepped out into the street light and Eponine was floored.

"Azelma?" Eponine croaked.

The girl in question wiped her head around, her auburn curls flying. "Eponine?" She shrieked, dropping her bag.

In a quick motion, Azelma lunged for her older sister, capturing her in her scrawny arms. Eponine, as if in a trance, slowly wrapped her arms around her sister's torso, not quite believing what was right in front of her.

"Azelma?" She asked, "What are you doing here?"

Azelma stiffened and pulled away as if she had been burnt. She quickly turned around and hung her head, so many horrible thoughts bombarding her already haunted mind.

Just watching her sister, Eponine understood. She slowly made her way over to her struggling sister and lightly wrapped her arms around the younger girl from behind and she felt Azelma lean into the embrace. It wasn't just a hug of comfort, but one of pain and misery that both of the girl had known. It was a sign of redemption, that there was hope that they both could leave their terrible pasts behind.

Eponine rested her head on her sister's shoulder and whispered, "Tell me later, okay?"

Azelma just nodded, her auburn curls bouncing up and down as she turned in Eponine's arms, resting her head in the crook of Eponine's neck, relishing in the embrace that she longed to receive for years.

The two girls were pulled out of their own world when Grantaire cleared his throat awkwardly saying, "Do you think we should go back inside and introduce mini Thenardier?"  
Eponine rolled her eyes and replied, "Don't you think that title should be saved for Gavroche? He would be upset if we gave it away."

At the mention of her younger brother, Azelma's eyes lit up and this did not go noticed by Grantaire who was very intrigued by the middle Thenardier. Her eyes swirled with secrets and mischief, they way she held herself showed signs of abuse but she held her head high, not allowing it to pull her under and he realized that she was only around eighteen. So much pain for such a young girl. He could relate.

"How is Gavroche?" Azelma asked. The years after they left, Azelma could not help but worry for her younger brother who was always so reckless and outspoken. She smiled at the memory of him.

"He's good," Eponine smiled.

Grantaire nodded, "That little rascal is the best small being I've ever met."

Azelma's smiled stretched across her face. She could only imagine what the young boy had been up to in the past 4 years.

"Hey," Eponine said, pulling Azelma out of her thoughts, "Let's go inside."

"Want to bet on the reactions of the rest of the guys?" Grantiare asked.

Eponine just threw back her head and laughed. Azelma shyly chuckled and followed both inside.

As soon as she stepped through the doors she felt out of place in her ratty jeans, old and worn leather jacket and old wrinkled shirt, albeit one of her nicer ones, but she still felt out of place.

Holding onto one of Eponine's arms and with the reassuring weight of Grantaire's hand on the small of her back, they approached a table full of rowdy people around her sister's age.

The first one to speak was a boy with curly brown hair and a bright smile who lifted his drink to Grantaire and said, "I thought you went outside to take a phone call! Not to pick up girls!"

Azelma blushed and looked at her shoes. Grantaire just flipped him an inappropriate hand gesture and said, "No, you idiot! This is Azelma!"

Eponine leaned over the table and flicked him on the forehead causing him to let at a small squeal of surprise and then frown and complain to Jehan who just laughed at him.

As soon as Azelma's name was spoken, Cosette stood up and made her way out of the both and embraced the girl in a tight hug, nearly cringing at how thin the girl was.

"Azelma!" She cried, "How are you, sweetie? Do you remember me?"

Azelma pulled away and nodded, a big smile on her face, "I'm surviving. How are you Cosette?"

"I'm fabulous." She replied.

The girls were interrupted by Grantaire who announced, "Seeing as I was the first one to find her, I feel as if it's my duty to introduce her to Les Amis de I'Abc!"

"Grantaire," Eponine whined from her seat next to Enjolras, "She's my sister."

He just scoffed and said, "So?"

Cosette chuckled and whispered in Azelma's ear, "Good luck." Before going back to her seat.

Grantaire pulled Azelma to the front of the booth and swung an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him.

"Okay," He started, "From left to right, we have Eponine, our very own female badass who doesn't take shit from nobody!'

Azelma just laughed as Eponine declared, "Thank you, Grantaire! That was much better than Courf's introduction of me to Jehan."

"Hey!" Courfeyrac protested, "My introduction was amazing!"

"Stop!" Grantaire yelled, "This is my introduction, so you all can shut your stupid faces!'

He took a deep breath before turning to Azelma and saying in a calm voice, "Moving on,"

He pointed to Enjolras and said, "Do not let looks deceive you. Enjolras is no man. He is the god Apollo! A marble statue, if you will. He shows no emotions except for passion to help the less fortunate or unless he's around your sister. Just a few minutes ago she cracked the marble!"

Enjolras just rolled his eyes and said, "Can you not?"

Azelma just laughed and Grantaire replied, "Anyways, then we have Bossuet, the most unlucky guy in the history of ever, Musichetta who, despite the pixie looks, is actually a swaggie-ass thug, Joly, who believes he has a different deadly disease every hour! All three of them are kind of a thing. I don't understand either."

Everyone laughed as a roll, thrown by Musichetta, hit Grantaire in the face.

He gasped in mock anger, announcing, "What is this blasphemy! I am trying to introduce someone and you all are being just plain rude!"

"Continuing," Grantaire drawled, "The guy always interrupting me with the curly hair is Courfeyrac. He tries to flirt with everything with a heartbeat, so don't even give him the time of day."

Courfeyrac began to protest but was stopped by Jehan's hand clamping over his mouth.

Grantaire grinned and said, "That's Jehan. Thank you, by the way. He's our little poet and our ray of sunshine! I swear, he takes happy pills every morning that makes the sun shine out of his ass."

"Hello, Mademoiselle," Jehan said, bowing his head in acknowledgement.

"So, next to him is the lovely lark, Cosette, and then we have Marius freaking Pontmercy. He's kind of a doof, but Cosette likes it, so, whatever."

Marius made a few sounds of protest, but then Cosette began to laugh and he became entranced and forgot about it after a few moments.

Seeing the interaction, Azelma raised an eyebrow. Grantaire nodded, "We have to deal with that everyday."

"So, next we have Feuilly. He works like, 5 different jobs, makes fans and loves Poland almost as much as Enjolras loves Patria. Then Bahorel, who is almost as badass as Eponine. Then there is Combeferre who is like our mother."

At this, Combeferre raised an eyebrow as asked bewildered, "Do you all think that I'm like your mother?"

He gained lots of nods in reply to which he just shrugged and said, "Courfeyrac, stop playing with your food."

"And last but not least, you have the fabulous Grantaire," He announced, pointing to himself, "Who is widely known to be drunk! But hey! I have an announcement and this is some serious shit guys."

The table went silent as they heard the word 'serious' come from Grantaire's mouth. Even Azelma grasped the weight of the situation, and she sat down next to Combeferre as Grantaire began to speak.

"So, you all know how I haven't spoken to my sister since the dark ages?" He asked. He took the nods of his friends as a sign to continue speaking, "Well, I'm an uncle now!"

There was a chorus of cheers and congratulations but Grantaire wasn't finished.

He took a deep breath trying not to panic at what he was about to commit to. His voice shaking, he said, "Well, the only way to remain in this current title is to get sober. My sister said she didn't want me around her child if I was drinking. If I don't pick up a drink for 3 days straight I can see her, but she says she wants me to get clean."

No one quite knew what to say. The thought of Grantaire sober was one that had never crossed any of their minds except for Enjolras who repeatedly scolded him for his habit.

Speaking of which, he was the first one to get up and pull him into a hug saying, "I'm proud of you, mon ami."

Eponine was the next to rush her friend, taking him in her arms squealing, "Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!" Pulling away she said, "I'm going to help you through this. We are all going to help you through this."

* * *

Azelma sat in Eponine's bedroom, the windows open letting a nice breeze in. Azelma relished in the cool air hitting her face. She finally felt free.

She ran her hands along Eponine's dark green bedspread, enjoying how the soft fabric felt under her calloused fingers. She looked around the room, taking in the messy desk, the unorganized bookshelf and was grateful the Eponine managed to escape their family.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Eponine walking through the door, two mugs of tea in her hands. Azelma gladly accepted one and took a long sip of her drink, the soothing, fruity flavors dancing around her mouth.

Azelma pulled the mug away from her lips and smiled at her sister, "You still remember how I take my tea."

"Of course," Eponine replied, "Two spoonfuls of sugar and not too hot, but not cold."

Azelma smiled and took another sip. The two girls sat together in silence, soaking up one another's company which had been gone for such a long time.

Eponine silently observed her sister, noticing the hollow, empty eyes that she saw on herself not too long ago. She took note how thin her sister was, not severely malnourished, but not healthy either. Her hair, the curls once shiny and gorgeous, was lifeless and dull, conveying the inside of her sister as well.

She interrupted the silence asking, "So, what happened?"

Azelma sighed, knowing that the truth had to come out eventually, "Let me start from after you left."

Eponine gave her an encouraging nod as Azelma took a deep breath and began.

"Well, after you left, at first Dad said we didn't need you. He still hates you for leaving, but we began losing money because you weren't able to provide income to fuel his drinking and gambling. So he had me do more runs with the Patron, and they increasingly grew more violent as the money didn't flow in. It was like that for the 4 years you were gone. A few weeks ago, a young man came by talking about you. He said you were going to college hanging around some rich kids, gave Father the area you are now. He's planning on coming here Eponine, and he's not planning on leaving without revenge. He doesn't just want to give you a lesson, he wants to kill you."

Azelma didn't realize she was shaking or crying until Eponine stood up and took the cup of shaking liquid from her hands and set them down. She came back and held Azelma in her arms as her body racked with sobs.

"I just found you, I don't want to loose you again." Azelma hiccuped.

"And you won't," Eponine reassured, stroking her hair.

Azelma sighed, "And with the mentality of our Father wanting to kill you because you left, I guess he wants to kill me too."

Azelma began to laugh, exhausted. "Is it bad that I don't really care?"

Eponine searched her sister's face and only found pain, exhaustion from fighting, suffering and battles.

"No," Eponine replied, "But life is going to get better now. I promise. You have me, you have Les Amis, you have a real family now."

A small smile grew on Azelma's face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Anyways," Azelma began again, "A few days ago, Montparnasse came to me and told me he was leaving. He told me he was sorry for all the pain he caused me and you and gave me a street name of where I might be able to find you in case things got too bad. So that is how I found my way here."

Eponine nodded, resting her head atop her sister's.

"Well I'm glad you did," Eponine said.

Azelma tightened her arms around Eponine's waist, "Me too."

* * *

After picking up Gavroche from Mr. Valjean's home, he and Gavroche were on their way back to Eponine's apartment. He had to take Azelma back to the apartment he shared with Jehan because they were the only one's with a spare room.

"So, what's the surprise?" Gavroche asked, jumping up and down in his seat.

Grantaire just smiled and said, "You'll see in a little bit."

"Ugh!" He groaned, "I want to know now!"

"Well, you complaining just makes me want to tell you even less!" Grantaire replied.

The younger boy just huffed and crossed his arms and continued to pout until they reached the apartment.

As soon as the car was parked, Gavroche hopped out of the car and raced up the stairs and entered the apartment before Grantaire could take the key out of the ignition.

He laughed to himself as he bounded up the steps after Gavroche.

He walked into the room to see Gavroche waiting impatiently at the kitchen table begging Cosette to tell him what the surprise was.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeee, Cosette!" He whined.

"No!" She laughed in response, "Your sister will kill me if I told you!"

"Not if I kill you first." Came from the doorway to Eponine's room. They all whipped their heads around to see Azelma emerge from the room, her hair now much cleaner than it was before, pulled back into a side braid and dressed in some of Eponine's old clothes, still sporting the worn leather jacket.

Gavroche barreled into her arms, exclaiming, "Azelma!"

"Hey, Gavroche." She replied, picking him up into her arms.

He pulled back and searched her face for a few moments before asking, "What are you doing here?"

She sighed and replied, "I decided to leave. You know how it is."

He nodded and gripped her tightly again, burrowing his head in her neck. "Don't ever leave us again."

Azelma smiled and promised.

After they all ate cookies, which Cosette so graciously baked, Azelma and Grantaire headed off after prying Gavroche off her leg, promising to see him tomorrow.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Grantaire announced as he and Azelma walked through the doorway of the apartment.

They found Jehan sitting on a red leather couch in front of the TV.

"Hey guys!" Jehan greeted, "Oh, Azelma! I'm knitting you your 'Welcome to the Apartment' scarf!"

"Welcome to the apartment scarf?" She questioned.

"I made Grantaire one too!" Jehan exclaimed.

Azelma turned to Grantaire with a raised eyebrow. "It's actually super comfy. I wear it during the winter."

She just chuckled, kicked off her shoes at the doorway, and plopped down next to Jehan asking, "How did you know that blue was my favorite color?"

Jehan just shrugged and replied, "I don't know."

"He just knows these things." Grantaire commented walking to the kitchen.

"You want anything?" He called, his head in the fridge.

"Nope, thanks though!" Jehan replied.

"But I'm making hot chocolate!" Grantaire complained.

"Fine," Jehan conceded.

Azelma shrugged, "I guess I don't get a choice in the matter, huh?"

"No." Both boys replied at the same time, making her laugh.

So that was how the new trio spent the night, piled onto the couch watching a lame movie, drinking hot chocolate, and Azelma had never felt more at home than she did that night, meeting her new family.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I really wanted to introduce Azelma a bit more! Sorry if you're upset about there not being much E/E romance in this chapter. I'd like to remind you that this isn't E/E centered, but it is a big thing.**

**Anyways, I usually put this at the beginning, but thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited this! It really makes my day!**

**See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! How is everyone? Good, good. So here's this next chapter! I hope you like it.**

**So, WARNING: I'm going out of town for a few days. My grandma passed away and I'm going to the funeral. Also, the summer musical is about to open(Bye Bye Birdie! EXCITED!) So rehearsals are really crazy. But prayers for my family are much appreciated. **

**Because of this, I won't be able to update as often as I would like. Sorry!**

**Also, this chapter has lots of religious aspects because I really want to go down to the roots and themes of Les Miserables: The power of love, redemption, faith and hope. So if you aren't religious, that's okay! I'm not trying to shove this down your throat, but please don't hate on it. I don't need that right now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. I also can't use the Force. :(**

* * *

"Azelma you brat!" Thenardier screamed, raising his hand, "How the hell did you mess this up?"

Azelma knew better than to say anything, and anyways, so was too paralyzed with fear to move her mouth anyways.

He grabbed the front of her shirt and she could easily see the red around his cold, grey eyes. He leaned in so that their noses could almost touch, the whiskey on his breath incredibly evident.

"Answer me, you bitch!" He hissed.

Her eyes widened as his free hand wound back then came barreling back towards her face, a loud crack echoing through the room as his hand came in contact with her cheek,

"Azelma!" She heard an unfamiliar voice yell, "Wake up!"

Azelma was pushed to the floor, her elbows skidding across the carpet. She looked up to find the fuming man towering over her.

"Azelma! Please wake up!" A voice cried.

His foot hit her stomach, knocking the air out of her.

"It's only a dream!" A voice coaxed her awake.

Her hands shaking, she gripped tightly to the hands pinning her to the bed. She took deep breaths as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and found who the hands belonged to.

"Are you okay, Azelma?" Grantaire whispered softly.

Azelma shook her head and began to hyperventilate, not quite aware of the strong arms wrapping around her torso.

Grantaire, not sure what to do, lowered himself onto the bed and pulled her into his lap. She was shaking, her body racked with sobs as she fisted her hands into his shirt and sob, her head burrowed into his chest.

He stroked her hair whispering, "It's all right, you're safe now. It's going to be okay.'

He felt her nod into his chest. He couldn't help the small part inside him that broke when he heard her screams from his room. As soon as he heard the blood curdling scream, he rushed out of bed and pinned her down, trying to wake her up. His resolve shattered when she began to cry, and now here he was, this broken bird cradled in his arms.

Azelma began to regain composure, taking deep breaths. She burrowed further into the warm arms that tightened around her body, her heart began to slow, and she felt the fear slowly evaporate from her body.

"Azelma?" She heard. She looked up to meet Grantaire's piercing blue eyes full of concern. He reached up and wiped a few stray tears from her face as she sniffled once more.

"You should try and go back to sleep," He suggested.

Azelma nodded, and Grantaire began to stand, picking her up and placing her back down on the bed. She yawned and laid her head back down, her eyes fluttering closed.

She heard him tiptoe out of her room and she rolled over to face his retreating figure.

"Wait," She called. He turned around and saw her sad, worried, and sleepy eyes.

"Stay?" She asked, her eyes fluttering open and closed, clearly fighting sleep.

He sighed and slowly made his way back down the hallway and to her room. He crawled into the warm sheets and Azelma wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. To Grantaire, somehow it just felt right. He moved to that he was on his side so he could cradle her in his arms. Azelma sighed as she nestled her head under his chin and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams," Grantaire whispered and kissed her head, allowing sleep to take him as well.

* * *

"Coffee's ready!" Jehan called, quite confused why there wasn't a disheveled R stumbling into the kitchen, cursing him for being such a happy morning person.

Deciding to investigate, he patted down the hall and peeked his head into Grantaire's room to see his bed empty. Scratching his head, he continued down the hall to see if his new roomate was awake yet. He cracked the door open a little bit to find both of his roommates resting in Azelma's bed.

He looked at them and smiled, noting the peaceful look on both of their faces. So, finding nothing better to do about the situation, he took out his phone, snapped a picture, and went back to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Jehan pulled his hair back into a short french braid and began to scramble eggs when he heard Grantaire stumble into the kitchen, clearly still half-asleep.

"Morning R!" Jehan greeted.

"Meh," Grantaire replied, pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"So," Jehan drawled, "What were you up to last night?"

Grantaire gave the poet a glare at the implication. "If you were wondering," Grantaire started.

"I was," Jehan interrupted.

"Azelma had a nightmare last night that woke me up, so I was in there to try and snap her out of it, then we both just fell asleep." Grantaire clarified.

Jehan just nodded and continued to cook the eggs, although, the shipping had already started. He really wanted to write a poem about the troubled couple.

"I know what you're doing, Jehan!" Grantaire snapped, "Stop brainstorming romantic poetry."

Jehan groaned, "That's all I do! I live vicariously through everyone else's love life because mine is non-existent!"

Grantaire rolled his eyes, "Well, it wouldn't be a problem if you just asked out Courfeyrac already!"

Jehan instantly turned red. "I d-don't know w-what you m-mean." He stuttered.

"Save it for the tourists, Jehan." Grantaire said.

"Okay," Jehan said, taking the eggs of the stove, resting his elbow on the counter. "Say, that maybe I do like a certain curly haired flirt. He flirts with anything that has two legs and a pulse! I doubt he even sees me that way."

Grantaire just shrugged, "I don't know. That's not my problem."

"Ugh," Jehan complained, "You are no help!"

They were interrupted by Grantaire's phone ringing 'Call Me Maybe'.

"I really have to fix that," Grantaire muttered, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, R! It's 'Ponine! Is Azelma awake yet?" Eponine replied.

"No," He answered, "But she probably will be soon. Why?"

"Well, Cosette and I were going through some of our old clothes that we thought would fit her, and we also have chruch in a few hours so we were thinking of stopping by and picking her up." Eponine said.

"Sure! You guys could head over now. She'll more than likely be awake soon." Grantaire said.

"Thanks!" Eponine replied, "We'll see you in a few!"

"Okay, bye 'Ponine!" He said.

"Bye!" She answered before hanging up.

Just then, Azelma swept into the room, her hair unkempt and clearly exhausted, but the bags under her eyes already starting to fade.

"Good morning, Azelma!" Jehan chirped.

"Morning," Azelma moaned as he handed her a mug of coffee. The smell filled her nose, waking her up a bit more. She took a seat next to Grantaire and drank, each sip making her more alert to her surroundings.

"Eponine, Cosette and Gavroche are going to stop by. Then I think they said they're taking you to church." Grantaire told her.

Azelma just nodded, not quite awake yet.

After the three ate and as Azelma was loading the dirty dishes into the washer, a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it!" Jehan announced.

He scrambled to get the door and threw it wide open to reveal Eponine, Cosette, and Garoch standing in the doorway.

"Good morning!" They said on their way in

"Hey guys!' Grantaire and Azelma greeted.

"Hey!" Eponine said, "Well, Cosette and I were looking through our old clothes and found some pretty cute stuff that will more than likely fit you, Azelma. Where do you want us to put it?"

"Um," Azelma started, thinking, "Just put them in my room. It's all the way down the hall on the left. I'll go through it all later to see what fits."

"Okay," Eponine said, plopping down on the couch. "We do have church in an hour, so you might want to go get dressed."

Azelma froze. "Huh?" She asked.

Eponine turned to Grantaire accusingly, "Did you not tell her?"

He shrugged, "I did, but she was still half-asleep."

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh!"

Grantaire just sent her a cheeky smile, "You still love me though!"

"Yeah, yeah," She muttered.

Cosette just chuckled at the two, her laugh ringing around the apartment like bells.

"Well," Azelma said, tossing the rag she was using to dry the plates down on the counter. "I guess I have to rummage through your old clothes and find something suitable to wear."

Azelma quickly shuffled into her room where Cosette had put the clothes. She plopped down on the bed and narrowed her eyes at the bag. She hated charity, that much was clear, but she was still trying to decipher whether or not this was charity. All these people being so kind to her without asking for anything in return, she couldn't help but be suspicious. What was the catch? Growing up, there was always some sort of catch.

Azelma was interrupted by a knock on the door. She whipped her head around to see Cosette in the cracked door.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Azelma nodded, a smile on her face, "Sure."

A smile grew on Cosette's face as she entered, her blue sun dress flowing as she closed the door behind her. She joined Azelma on the couch.

"So, how are you settling in?" She asked.

"Pretty good," Azelma replied, "Everyone is so…nice."

Cosette laughed, "Almost too nice, right?"

Azelma looked at her, stunned. "How did you know?"

Cosette just smiled at her and said, "Eponine felt the same way. She was incredibly suspicious of everyone when we first reconnected, and I knew that you would probably feel the same way. I just wanted to tell you that you can trust us. All of the Amis, myself, and of course, your roommates. I can already see that everyone adores you."

Azelma smiled, squeezing Cosette's hand. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem, sweetie. Now let's get dressed." Cosette ushered Azelma up.

With Cosette's help, I no time, Azelma was dressed in navy dress with white feathers printed along the fabric, her hair back in a neat french braid.

Aa Azelma looked in the mirror, she didn't see the ugly, young girl covered in dirt, bruises, and sin. Instead, she saw hope. She saw that there was a chance for her to change and start a new life with her family and not the criminals she called parents. She looked behind her and saw Cosette beaming at her, clearly knowing what she was thinking about.

"Thank you." Azelma told her gratefully.

"It's no problem," Cosette replied, "You're family now."

And Azelma never felt more a part of one.

* * *

"Good morning everyone! I hope you all had a great week!" Cosette greeted. Apparently she and Eponine were incredibly involved in the youth ministry of the Picpus Church. It was where Eponine and Gavroche found sanctuary for some time after they left the Thenardiers. The head pastor there helped the siblings get back on their feet after they ran away, providing them shelter in his own home and acting like a father figure to them both before Eponine went off to college.

"We are glad to have you all with us this morning! Don't forget that next Thursday, bible study small groups are starting up if you want to join. Eponine and I aren't leading them, sorry! We are swamped with work, but the other guys are going to be able to do it! Well, that all for announcements!"

With that, Cosette hopped off the stage and the lights dimmed and a clip began to play on the screen that was behind Cosette. Azelma watched from the very back of the room the stage lights slowly coming back on to reveal Eponine on stage, a bright smile on her face, the light shining off her yellow dress illuminating her body giving her an ethereal glow.

"Good morning guys!" Eponine started, gaining some "Good morning!"s in reply.

"So how many of you have heard about the Titanic?" Eponine asked as some hands went up.

"Well, all of your hands should be up because if you don't know about the Titanic, you are uncultured and need to come talk to me after service." Eponine said sarcastically.

"Well, before the Titanic set sail, a man said, 'Not even God could sink this ship.' But little did he know God made it to sink. So if the Titanic was made to sink, then so was my heart, because I made sure that it was impenetrable. I had hardened my heart thinking about what an awful person I was. Who could save me from this flesh? But Peter tells us, 'My friend you are in good company.'"

"Poets before have tried to measure His love, and if all 40,000 brothers could not, in all their quantity make up this sum, then how can my heart contain this mass? It would only break into a million tender pieces!"

"So what then?" Eponine asked. The room was silent as she asked, "Lord, what good is a broken heart to You? Could you even hear my heart from up there?"

"But like a father assuring his son to come home You tell us, 'It's enough, it's enough.' So who am I to accept this grace that falls like rain? 'Cause we all know I chose to lay my head in this desert! But like a fish out of water, we only know now what it is to be parched."

"So if Christ is alive, the love, the groom, then pay attention, my friends! For I know no other lover who would have met me here in this place. So I awake and rise from this bed I made. Oh my God! I've been sleeping with a corpse! And these bed sores, they still rest in my bones."

"I've made this beautiful dance with this cadaver, but my audience is appalled! Oh, these tendons are strong! How desperately they need to rip from this ancient Adam!"

"So light up the sky and set me aflame! Burn this bone and tissue, because I no longer want to be entangled in this sin that keeps me from You."

* * *

"Hi Mister Myriel!" Eponine ran to a relatively old man and embraced him in a long hug.

"Hello, Eponine! How are you, darling?" He asked.

"I'm good. Gavroche is in the bathroom but he'll be out in a bit. But, I want to introduce you to my sister, Azelma." Eponine said, a wide smile gracing her face.

"Hello, Azelma," Mr. Myriel said, giving her a firm handshake, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Not all bad things I hope!" Azelma laughed, a little uncomfortable. By force of habit, she observed the old man. He was around his sixties, his white hair combed back, and his shirt neatly ironed fitting his tall and nicely postured form. Regardless of how at ease his presence made her feel, she still felt incredibly awkward. One, there were so many people around and she really didn't like other people. Also, she was in front of a Pastor and didn't feel clean enough to even be in his presence, let alone the house of God. She really just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Mist Myriel could clearly see how uncomfortable Azelma was, and was reminded of all those years ago when Eponine showed up on the front doors of his church. With a smile he asked, "Eponine, do you mind if I steal your sister for a little bit?"

Eponine saw the glint in his eye and knew then that her sister's life was about to be wrecked. But thankfully, in a good way.

"It's no problem," Eponine replied.

With that, he held out his arm and Azelma shyly took it, curiosity stirring as they walked outside.

"So, I'm guessing that your situation is much similar to Eponine's. Correct me if I'm wrong?" Mr. Myriel commented.

Azelma, fearing her own words, only shook her head.

"I'm also assuming that because you were stuck in that home longer than Eponine, you were required to do… not so good things, yes?"

Her feet froze and she stared at him, open-mouthed. "W-what do you m-mean?"

He quietly chuckled, "You see, Azelma, I know your sister. I saw her near self-destruction because of her old life, and I don't want to see what I'm seeing on you right now, ever again. I don't want to see that pain in your eyes. I don't want you to feel like a phony walking into the house of God."

Azelma looked at him, tears filling her eyes. She shook her head, "You don't know what I've done! I don't deserve this kind of love you're talking about!" She cried, "I don't deserve redemption."

"You're wrong, my child," He told her, his hands resting firmly on her shoulders, "That means you deserve redemption the most."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all liked that chapter! I sadly can't take credit for Eponine's sermon. These words belong to a wonderful band names Bellarive from the song Tendons. It's an absolutely beautiful song so if you want, go listen to it!**

**So, tell me what you think! Reviews really help me figure out where to go and give me a drive to write so please please!**

**Okay. I guess I'll see you when I see you! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for being gone for such a long time. It wasn't planned, I promise.** **School started and I'm in all P-AP/AP classes so the load of homework is unbelievable Also, summer musical ended, :( but we are starting the fall play! A Midsummer Night's Dream, people!**

**Anyways, thanks for all the well wises for my family. It's nice to know that people care! And for all the new readers, *hands you a grass skirt, coconut bra, and maracas* JOIN THE CRAZY CONGA LINE! And to all of the reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUUUUUUUCH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis, I also can't breathe fire. I wish, because that would be FLIPPING AWESOME!**

* * *

The week passed quickly, and for the first time in days, there was little to no drama, which all of Les Amis were grateful. A few days after she moved in, Azelma was offered a job at the Musian by Musichetta, and she happily accepted,working there while everyone else was in their classes seeing them throughout the day when they had time in between classes. Azelma was finally content with living with Jehan and Grantaire knowing she could help pay the rent and buy food.

Eponine was ecstatic to see her sister gain a healthy amount of weight and the light reappear in her previously lifeless eyes. As the light grew within her sister, so did her new relationship with Enjolras. It was all unfamiliar territory to her, but the nervous words, the shaking hands, and the light kisses were enough for her to call a temporary bliss.

It wasn't too far off for Enjolras as well. Eponine still managed to send his pulse racing every time she swept through the doors and brightened the room with her contagious smile and dimples. Sure, he had dated a girl or two in high school, but it wasn't ever anything special, and never lasted long, but these feelings were uncharted area for him and he loved it.

Sadly, like every story, the peace of our characters can not last for too long, because then this story would get boring. The first push in a series of falling dominoes was the moment Eponine burst through the Cafe doors, hell hot on her heels.

"I cannot freaking believe this!" Her outburst of frustration attracted the attention of not only all the Amis in their usual corner, but other patrons as well. But frankly, she didn't give a crap about them right now.

Enjolras's ears perked up at the angered voice of his girlfriend and he quickly sprang up and rushed over to her in attempt to calm her down.

Resting his hands lightly on her forearms, he asked, "What happened?"

From the corner, all the Amis stared over at them, confusion etched in their faces. They heard nothing but hushed whispers and the anger growing on Enjolras's face as Eponine's grew more and more distraught.

As if afraid of waking a slumbering lion, Azelma moved over to her friends asking, "What's going on?"

As she untied the apron around her waist, Combeferre replied, "We have no idea."

She looked over to Grantaire, eyebrow raised as if asking the same question. He just shrugged. This earned him an eye roll.

The silent questions ceased as the couple returned to their designated spots fuming.

Enjolras was the first to address the group, saying, "So, I know all of you are wondering what just happened, am I wrong?"

Everyone shook their heads, not quite trusting their words.

"Well," Eponine picked up, "I made quite the discovery today in Professor Lamarque's office today after class. He got an email from the board to everyone saying that they were going to cut funding from the scholarship program because they 'don't have enough funds.'"

Unlike their usual nature, the group was so silent you could hear a pin drop. This was not long lived, because after a few moments of stunned silence, everyone broke into a fit of outrage, causing quite the commotion.

After a few moments, everyone calmed down to the voice of Combeferre's voice bellowing, "EVERYONE JUST CALM THE FLYING FRICK DOWN OR I WILL LOCK EACH AND EVERYONE ONE OF YOU IN A ROOM WITH GAVROCHE WHILE HE IS ON A SUGAR HIGH!"

This instantly quieted the entire room (minus Gavroche's sound of protest) who just stared at him with shock easily identified on their just rolled his eyes and muttered to himself as he sat back down, "Why does everyone act so surprised every time I yell? You act as if I'm incapable of doing such things."

Courfeyrac was the first to pipe up, "So, what are we going to do about it?"

A slow grin stretched across Eponine's face as she said, "Well, we are going to let everyone know exactly what is going on, why we can't let this happen, and well, for lack of a better term, let the board know that we are very, very upset."

* * *

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Eponine asked Enjolras as they laid on the couch, hands intertwined, Titanic playing in the background. Neither of them could really pay attention to it, the excitement already beginning to course through their veins.

Enjolras smiled down at her, "We can only hope. We have to make a change. Who knows? Maybe Les Amis can finally do something worthwhile instead of seeing which one of us can hold our liquor best"

Eponine threw her head back and laughed, "We all know that it's me."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we all know."

Eponine beamed and tucked her head into the crook of his neck, just enjoying his presence, wondering how long something this good can last. She looked up at Enjolras, him oblivious to her eyes, and watched the light from the movie dance across his porcelain skin. The hues of blue and white jumping off his cheeks and around the room. For the time being, she was perfectly content that she was doing something worthwhile. Maybe they would make a difference. Who was going to be able to save the kids who couldn't save themselves? All Eponine wanted to do was help somebody. Just make a small impact in someone's life for the better. That's why she was in college, she wanted to help the kids like her that didn't have that easy getaway. She was so grateful for what she had now. Eponine felt blessed that she had her real family with her now, that she had the opportunity to do something, and that she was loved.

Eponine couldn't idly stand by when someone else's second chance could be taken away. Her friends felt the same way, and she was confident that maybe something will change. And she would be honored to know, even if no one else did, that she was even the smallest part of that change.

Eponine squeezed Enjolras's hand and tucked herself further into his embrace, releasing a sigh of contentment. Yep, for now, everything would be just fine.

* * *

Grantiare's left hand tapped the table continuously as the pencil in his right hand shook over the sheet of paper with useless scribbles all over it. He threw the pencil down in frustration and groaned, running his fingers through his unruly locks.

The lack of alcohol muddling Grantaire's brain was really messing with him. He hated being so aware to the world. The hate and darkness he saw on the streets everyday was becoming more evident, the depression weighing down on him. He felt as if the world just wanted to see him fail.

Grantaire just really wanted to give in to his desire, go to the nearest bar, and drown his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey and call it good. That was until he remembered that there was a reason he was doing this. He wanted to reconnect with his sister, the only last of his biological line that he considered family. He thought of the bright green eyes of his mother in the face of a small infant and his heart began to crumble. It was so difficult. Grantaire's hands were shaking, he couldn't form coherent thoughts, his mind was too open. He longed for the fire to trail down his throat as he took a sip of whatever alcoholic concoction he was downing that time.

Grantaire shook the thoughts out of his head. He would never get better if he kept thinking about it. Taking a deep breath, he picked his pencil back up and placed it on the paper trying to convey the confusion and brokenness in his mind. One problem: His hand wouldn't stop shaking, gosh darnit!

"UGH!" Grantaire growled, throwing the pencil across the kitchen hearing the echo of its collision with the tile.

Pushing his chair back, he made his way over to the fridge, opening the door, a hand pulling his hair in irritation. Grantaire grabbed a can of soda, opened it with a pop, and took a few gulps. He sighed, fighting exhaustion was probably not the best for him.

Grantaire decided to give up on drawing anything for the time being and sat down on the couch. Bent over, elbows on his knees, he held the can out in front of him, the soda sloshing ever so slightly around.

The cold condensation began to drip from his fingers as he watched it buzz. He narrowed his eyes and focused at keeping it still, but it would just not work. He was focusing so hard, he didn't even know anyone else was in the room until he saw small, calloused hands covering his own. He looked up into Azelma's eyes, blue meeting brown. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she asked in a meek voice, "Grantaire, what are you doing?"

Grantaire pulled his hands away, sighed, placed the can on the coffee table, and replied, "I don't really know."

"You're shaking," Azelma observed aloud, crossing her arms over her big tee shirt. She maneuvered around the coffee table and sat next to him on the couch.

Grantaire wouldn't meet her eyes. Apparently something interesting was happening on the rug.

"What's wrong?" Azelma tried to coax. She probably knew best what happened when you bottle dall your problem up and kept them on the inside until they overflowed. The faded scars on the inside of her wrist sere the best indication of that. Azelma had always been around the worst part of life and she didn't want to see that self-destruction on this man she had come to call her friend. To be honest, she had probably seen more than Eponine had, because after she left, the situation just kept getting worse and worse and she had to do more things against her will than anyone should ever have to. This was why she was much more closed off than her sister, less willing to take chances.

Azelma drifted her attention back to the man on the couch. "Please," she begged, "Let me help you."

Grantaire slowly lifted his head to meet her eyes, feeling like he was lifting a hundred pounds with only his neck.

Sighing, he said, "It's so difficult. I've been drinking for as long as I can remember, and now I have to quit. Just like that, and UGH!"

He graoned, running his hands nervously through his hair. Grantaire could feel himself start to sweat and shake until he felt thin arms wrap around him. He closed his eyes and leaned into Azelma's embrace, taking a deep breath inhaling the scent of vanilla and her strawberry shampoo. Grantaire didn't realize he was crying until he felt a few hot tears stray from his face until he felt them drop onto his hands. Glad he wasn't outright sobbing, he began to pull away, only to feel her arms tighten around him.

"I don't know how to help you, 'Taire," Azelma said, maneuvering her head so he would meet her eyes, "But I will do everything in my power to be there for you. I may not have known you for very long, but you took me in, so I will help you take a those steps towards your goal. We're family now, got it?"

Grantaire nodded, glad he wasn't alone. He didn't want anyone to see him in this state, but he was glad Azelma wasn't judging him. Instead she was going to help him, and no one had really ever cared to do that for him.

"Now let's get you to bed so you can sleep this off." Azelma demanded pulling him up. Sluggishly, he complied. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out, the last image in his head was of Azelma's smiling face in front of his whispering, "Sweet dreams, R."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know, it's not much for being away for so long. I wasn't very satisfied with it either. At least now I have an overall plot planned out and not just subplots for our characters! So, tell me what you guys thank and wanted to see. For the reviewers that actually gave me suggestions and things to work on I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU!**

**Okay. That's it. Please review. BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I've been away for so long. School has been stressful and I have no time for ANYTHING so bear with me. Also thank you to all of 2 people who reviewed my last story. I really appreciate that. But please please review. I have no idea if anyone is actually liking this because I find it more and more of a struggle to write, and I'm not very happy with how this is written. My writing skills are still developing so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis. I also don't own Ariel's voice.**

* * *

"Eponine!" Cosette chimed from the kitchen as Eponine was sprawled out along the couch in the living room, homework strewn across the coffee table and her stomach. It's clear she fell asleep while completing it.

"Huh?" Eponine muttered, pulling herself out of her blissful dream, only to be greeted by Cosette rushing from the kitchen and up to her, her face inches from her own.

Eponine's eyes widened at Cosette's enthusiasm and stretched her head back to gain some form of distance from her friend.

"What. Is. Going. On?" Eponine asked, punctuating each word with the uncomfortableness she felt.

Cosette, getting the hint, drew back from her friend, deciding to plop down on the couch next to her, still bouncing with excitement.

"So guess what?" Cosette inquired.

"Hm, let's see," Eponine began, touching her chin and looking into the distance as if the widow would give her the answers, "Were you kidnapped by aliens that took you to mars and got you a legit Mars Bar?"

Cosette shook her head, her blonde curls flying back and forth.

"If that's not it," Eponine pondered, then with a bright face, exclaimed, "Oh! You met the Doctor and he wants to take you on an adventure with him!"

Yet again Cosette shook her head, this time rolling her eyes, annoyed with Eponine's sarcasm.

"Oh! Okay, I know what it is this time. You were looking for a new flatmate and when you talked to the guy he completely deduced everything about you an-"

"Quit it, 'Ponine!" Cosette interrupted, starting to bounce again, "I'm taking Marius to meet my mom and dad for the first time!"

Eponine began to shake with laughter, bending over, clutching her stomach.

"What are you laughing at?" Cosette pouted.

"Well," Eponine said, "Imagine how bad Mr. Fauchelevent would treat him! I can just see Marius trudging out with his tail between his legs!"

Cosette chuckled a bit before hitting her lightly on the arm. "That's besides the point!" She exclaimed, "This is good! Dad can finally accept that I'm dating and growing up, and maybe he'll like Marius!"

"Yeah!" Eponine exclaimed, "Or maybe he'll take him out back and that'll be the last time we ever hear of Marius Pontmercy!"

Rolling her eyes, Cosette swatted at her saying, "Well, we are meeting at Dad's house in 2 hours and I want you to help me get ready."

Mock groaning, Eponine rolled awkwardly off the couch complaining, "But that means I actually have to get up now! Do you hate me or something?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Grantaire dialed his sister's number before he chickened out once again. He looked up from the coffee table and looked at Azelma who nodded her head encouragingly at him.

"Hello?" His sister's voice picked up.

"Hey, Stacey." Grantaire greeted nervously.

"Oh, hi Reese." Stacey chirped on the other end of the line as Grantaire cringed at the use of his first name.

He heard Azelma begin to chuckle to his left. Turning to glare at her, he found her hand covering her mouth, her eyes bright with laughter. He rolled his eyes and elbowed her as she mouthed, "Reese?"

Grantaire rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his phone, "So I'm calling to tell you I haven't touched a glass of alcohol in 3 days."

He could just imagine his sister's wide-toothed grin as she exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you, R!" Stacey paused for a moment, "Do you want to drop by for a little bit tomorrow?"

A slow smile spread across Grantiare's face as he eagerly replied, "Of course!"

Stacey chatted off the address and time, but Grantaire was hardly listening. Azelma was able to tell because she began jotting all of the information.

Grantaire and Stacey soon ended the call, and he couldn't quite process what was happening.

Slowly turning to Azelma, he felt a smile growing across his face. They made eye contact and she squealed, "I'm so proud of you!"

She threw her arms around his torso and he held onto her tightly, still jittery from his conversation.

"Will you go with me to Stacey's?" Grantaire asked her.

Pulling away, Azelma gave him a puzzled look. "Why?"

Grantaire began to shuffle his hands and look down. "Well," He began, "I'm not sure how I'll be able to handle myself alone. It is my first time seeing Stacey after so many years and I don't know what will happen."

Azelma reached out to stop his fidgeting hands and bent down so their eyes met, "Of course. I'll be here every step of the way."

* * *

Hours later, Eponine, Enjolras, Combeferre, Jehan and Courfeyrac and sat in the back of the Musain brainstorming ideas for their uprising.

"So we firstly just want to let the student know what's happening," Enjolras stated. Eponine nodded and opened up her red spiral notebook.

"So how do you want to do that?" Eponine asked.

"How about flyers?" Combeferre suggested.

"Yeah, " Jehan agreed, "We need to just slowly plant the seed and spark a small flame before directly targeting the issue."

"We should probably have them posted by the end of this week," Courfeyrac commented.

Eponine nodded.

"Where?" Enjolras asked.

"Where do people go the most on campus?" Combeferre asked.

"The cafeteria? The courtyard?" Courfeyrac suggested.

"Don't forget the bathrooms!" Jehan chirped.

The four of them shot Jehan strange looks.

"What?" Jehan whined. "People go there. A lot I might add."

Eponine shared glances with everyone and shrugged. "It couldn't hurt."

* * *

The first thing Mr. Fauchelevent noticed about Marius was that he sat impeccably straight. Another thing he noticed was that he would not stop fiddling with his hands. He then realize that Eponine must have scared the poor boy out of his wits before he came.

"Hey, son," Mr. Fauchelevent called to Marius from the kitchen.

He saw Marius perk his head up from the living room where he sat with Cosette and Fantine.

"Come help me set the table." Mr. Fauchelevent said.

"O-of course, sir," Marius stuttered, jumping up from his seat and scurrying to the kitchen.

Cosette shot her father an angry look to which he just winked. The young girl rolled her eyes and continued to talk to her mother.

In the kitchen, Marius stood,, hands clasped behind his back, not quite sure what to do.

Mr. Fauchelevent clasped one hand on Marius's shoulder, effectively making the poor boy jump. He mentally laughed and directed the young boy to where the silverware was.

The dinner ran smooth, minus the slight teasing towards Marius to which he had no idea how to reply.

As the evening came to a close, Jean knew it was time to address the thing that was weighing heavily on his mind. When Cosette made her way to the door, he knew he didn't have much time.

"Cosette?" He coughed. She whirled around with a smile. "Yes, Papa?"

"Will you come sit with me for a bit?" Jean asked.

Cosette looked at her father skeptically, but she shrugged and with a nod from Marius, she walked over to her father as he motioned them into his office.

"Is everything alright, Papa?" Cosette asked, lowering herself onto the couch.

"Yes, my child," He responded as he sat down in his favorite winged-back chair. "When you came by the other week and asked me about my past, it was difficult for me."

"Papa, you don-" Cosette tried to interrupt, but was silenced as his hand went up in a stopping motion.

"Yes I do," He said looking up at his daughter. Taking a deep breath, he began, "When you came in that week demanding answers, I realized I couldn't shelter you from the world anymore. You're grown up now, making your own decisions, and Marius is included in that. Why you chose him, I have no idea why."

Jean laughed, and Cosette smiled at the joke before he continued.

"You're not a little girl anymore, and I thought it was time you knew why we were always moving around so you could make your own decisions and protect yourself."

"A long time ago there was aboy named Jean Valjean. His family was very very poor. By family I mean, him and his sister. When she had a son with a man not going to support her, their circumstance grew even worse. You know what they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. So he began stealing. He was caught and sentenced to 5 years in prison. He had to spend more time for his numerous attempts at escaping. Then when he was finally released, he had no where to go. His family was gone, and he was back on the streets. But his life changed when he met a Priest who helped him find his way. So he broke parole and became a new man. But because of this, he has been running from a police officer who was assigned to his case. A man named Javert."

Cosette gasped, realizing what her father was telling her. "You're Jean Valjean."

He nodded, "I did not tell you, because I didn't want to shame you."

Keeling by her father, she took his hand, saying, "I would never be ashamed of you, Papa. You are just stronger than I ever believed you to be, and I will do everything in my power to protect you from Javert."

Laughing, he replied, "I don't need protecting."

Cosette smiled, "But I'm making the choice to be with you through everything, Papa. And I know God will too."

Jean took his daughter's hands in his own, comparing the softness to the calloused ones of his own. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: So, you might be able to see why I'm not happy with this chapter. Thinking about it, there are very few chapters I'm happy about. i was being lazy and didn't quite edit this (like all the others) so yeah. This is more of a filler so, sorry! I really just trying to finish this story up because I.m not really liking it very much anymore. I will finish it, but it might take me a while. Anyways, please review!**


End file.
